The Darkest Digidestined
by Digitaldestiny360
Summary: Two digimon, Two crests, two sides, two worlds, and a corrupted destiny to be overcome if there is to be hope for either world. Part 2 is now starting. Please review
1. End of Hope

Not my first story but is my first on this website.

I make up 10 or more story ideas a day (I'm not joking) so if anyone wants an idea for a digimon, Yuyu Hahusho, Inuyasha or DBZ story as well as some others ( I know the stories of these best so I'll have more info when I make the story) that isn't only romance (not good with romance) just ask me.

Now that that's out of the way I'll just say this cause everyone else does, I don't own any of these shows and probably never will. Just so you know, I currently have writer's block.

_The Darkest Digidestined_

Life isn't always a game.

Five boy's have found that out the hard way.

One of these boys is Sho Hanjibaru who lives on the street.

Though he has the purest of hearts the street has corrupted him though only a bit, he is always protecting others and though he doesn't know it is considered a hero to this long forgotten city but in reality it is his hope that he will be killed this way and find a way out of life without suicide.

Another one of these boy's is Drago Shinaru who, had he lived in a different time would have been extremely well known for his nearly limitless determination no matter what came at him.

But living in this town had shattered yet another great heart, without control there was nothing to work for except survival and that is just what he chose to do.

Now his greatest strength is his greatest weakness.

He will do anything to survive now and he soon joined the gangs that took over this town pushing his way to the top and soon becoming the a powerful and truly feared member of the gang.

The third boy was just visiting his aunt when the gang decided to shoot down the plane he was in.

After landing he was forced to adapt to this town but no matter what he did he just didn't fit in and even though he never joined any gangs the people feared him just as much due to him just emitting off hatred.

It was like you could feel it coming off in waves.

Before the crash he was much like Sho and if anyone were to actually get close to him they would find that side of him with ease, this boy is Kai Takimiyo.

Another of these boys are Haru Shisana who hides what's happening in his life by making a joke of it all even though he is affected the most.

The final boy is Shintaru Retokasu who has given up on life and can usually be found with Drago in the gang.

He is known well for his cruelty and is quite adept at hiding his emotions.

He is in every way the perfect killer.

Shintaru, like all the others, has a certain quality that has been corrupted and his was loyalty, but none of that shows anymore.

These boys are the worlds greatest hope or rather they where.

Life will soon take a major twist for these boys and none will be prepared for what happens next.

**Meanwhile in the Digital World**

The great Digi Order has all gathered for this meeting, Omnimon, Imperialdramon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, Seraphimon, Gallantmon,Susanoomon, as well as the sovereigns were all gathered together.

"I'm sure you at least have an idea of why you're here" Azulongmon said "Yes, sadly we do" Omnimon answered the other digimon mumbled "what he said" all in unison. "Well I have a final plan that if it works shall not only allow the digidestined to return to this world but also make an ultimate digidestined team."

Azulongmon said "What plan is this" Seraphimon asked "Well in order to due this we must sacrifice half our power each to create a team which has all the abilities of the digidestined.

"What, this is outrageous" Gallantmon yelled "that would mean me becoming Growlmon, Ophanimon becoming Gatomon, Cherubimon becoming who knows what, Seraphimon becoming Angemon, Omnimon becoming Wargreymon and Metalgarurumon, Imperialdramon becoming Paildramon and Jewelbeemon and you guys losing half your power as well as Susanoomon becoming ten champion levels" Gallantmon said while continuing to rant.

"And that would also-" "yes we understand but if we don't we have absolutely no chance" Azulongmon yelled back.

After an hour or so of this it finally came to a vote Gallantmon, Cherubimon, Imperialdramon, Omnimon and Susanoomon chose to not give up their powers but the sovereigns, Ophanimon and Seraphimon chose to and after another day of this they all agreed to give up their powers to create this new team of digidestined.

They sought out the good qualities in the human hearts and soon stumbled upon five close together.

"If we use it here we will need only one portal" Azulongmon said and soon they chose to open the portal in the nearly destroyed town of Kahimo, Japan which had been created just before the war as a hideaway for the important leaders.

Soon the digidestined would come but would they help or would they bring with them the corruption of their world.

* * *

As I said, I have writers block, this is a story I began on a different website but it didn't get through so I'll try it on this one instead, please at least one person review and as I said if you want a story idea just ask. 


	2. Darkness Everywhere

I still have writers block but I think it's getting better so this one should be better and if not that is due to it only being the beginning

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"Your dead this time Sho" Drago yelled while attempting to stab Sho with his black sharpened switch blade.

You see Shintaru and Drago had lured him there by capturing Haru and using him as bait and Kai had followed them finally seeing his chance to not only become a hero by saving Sho and Haru but to take his revenge by killing Drago and Shintaru, two high ranked members in the gang that had ruined his life.

This was his chance to set everything right he thought and he wasn't going to miss it.

**Meanwhile**

"Look the group has gathered" Omnimon said while checking the radar "Took long enough" Gallantmon mumbled still hating this plan.

"This is our chance" Imperialdramon said "Time to open the portal and give up our powers" the sovereigns said in unison.

"What are we waiting for then" asked Cherubimon "yes we should hurry after all you never know when they will find our hideout."

Seraphimon said "yes the sooner the better" Ophanimon said and soon the portal was opened and all of them gave up their powers, the digidestined would soon return.

**Meanwhile**

Back on earth things were getting worse, Sho was being attacked by both Drago and Shintaru at the same time and Haru was losing it.

Right before they finally got Sho, Kai came running in with a sword that had belonged to his great grand father, it was a custom samurai sword so it had a few improvements, for one the tip was sharpened to be able to cut through nearly anything and the sides were serrated so that the impaling would be even more painful, the handle was black and on the tip was a blood red crystal that was said to contain the blood of a legendary samurai to give good luck.

This was it he was finally going to destroy them Kai thought as he ran in getting ready to kill Drago and Shintaru.

Just before he attacked though ten devices appeared from the sky and flew into their hands.

"2 each, perhaps someone or rather something sees a use for us and this is some sort of test" Kai said as he looked through the different functions of his black and blood red digivice as well as his silver and light blue digivice completely forgetting that he had been trying to kill Drago and Shintaru.

"Yo what the hell are these pieces of junk" Drago yelled while looking at his Green one as well as his red one stopping his attempts to stab Sho.

"If this is a joke than you just messed with the wrong person" Shintaru said clearly and emotionlessly while staring at his gray and golden digivices.

"Well is anyone going to tell me what's going on or what?" Haru said while in a cage holding a yellow digivice as well as a black one.

"Uh, thanks for the whatever it is whoever you are" Sho said while holding a white one as well as a dark purple one.

Before they could move however a portal opened and sucked them all into the digital world but the true evil found the opening and sent them all to different parts of the world.

Shintaru was sent to File island, Drago was sent to Server the tamers digital world, Haru was sent to the Dark Ocean, and Sho ended up in the digital world of the legendary warriors as did Kai. The digidestined were divided and most of the guardians had been brought down to ultimate, they used even more energy to create and send out the digimon to the worlds the digidestined had been sent to which brought them down to champion.

The digidestined were divided, the guardians were weakened, the digital world was defenseless and the worst part was that most of the digimon didn't even know their guard was down.

* * *

I know it's short but I still have writers block and I just woke up so there's my 2nd chapter. See ya 


	3. Darkness Awakens

Sorry about the short chapters but I still have writers block so it's kind of hard to write, also somebody plz review. I don't care what your review is about, just review. Anyways lets get to the story. This whole chapter and the one after is just introducing the digimon though there will be some fighting in the next one.

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"Yo where the hell am I?" Drago yelled "Server of course," said a voice from the shadow of a large boulder.

"Who the hell are ya yo," Drago yelled into the shadows, "I'm Demidevimon at your service."

"What the hell's a Demidevimon?" Drago asked "I'm a Demidevimon and I'm your digimon" Demidevimon said while coming out of the shadows.

"Okay, now that that's out of the way what the hell is a digimod or whatever the hell you called yourself?" Drago once again yelled.

"Alright first it's digimon not digimod and second digimon means digital monster so there," Demidevimon answered.

"Okay fine but what do you mean mine" Drago yelled again "I mean that I'm connected to you through that red digivice" Demidevimon answered again.

"Chhh, whatever, come on then I haven't got all day" Drago said while walking off. "Hey wait up, don't leave without me" Demidevimon called after him. But as soon as he caught up an Andromon appeared and attacked, soon the battle had begun but Demidevimon was at an incredibly weak level.

How can he possibly win with these odds against him?

**Meanwhile on File Island**

"What is this dump and what exactly is the point of it" Shintaru asked emotionlessly once again

"This ain't a dump, it's a regular party ya know what I'm sayin, Badda Boom" an Impmon yelled while throwing fireballs at a nearby Tokomon.

"Who are you and how do you do that" Shintaru asked calmly still but now with his eyebrow raised.

"Impmon's the name and mischief's my game" Impmon yelled while shooting fireballs at a Koromon and Tsunomon.

"What are you doing here and while I am at it where is here" Shintaru asked again "location File Island, original digiworld and why I'm here is to liven this place up a bit, badda boom" Impmon said while attacking a Yokomon.

"Alright then, do you know why I'm here then" Shintaru asked calmly as before "yep ta be my own personal tour guide even though you've never been here before" Impmon yelled while starting a forest fire.

"And I should do this why?" Shintaru asked with his eyebrow raised again "cause you got my digivice, that's why" Impmon said while pointing at the Gray digivice "this thing? So there is a use for it" Shintaru said "ya ya whateva now let's get goin I haven't got all day ya now."

Impmon said while attacking a Demiveemon. After an hour of Impmon's persuasion and Shintaru's refusal the two finally teamed up.

But before they got anywhere they were attacked by a Kuwagamon and soon a battle will begin. The winner is the survivor and due to the different levels Kuwagamon may just be that survivor.

**Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean**

" Hey what's going on, Oh no what if this is about that one thing I did in that one place in that one dream" Haru thought. "And what thing is this?" a ball of light said.

"Who said that? And who ever you are it wasn't my fault, If he hadn't eaten all those bananas it wouldn't have happened so there" Haru yelled in the wrong direction.

"First off I am Lucemon and second what is a banana?" Lucemon asked "huh, you don't know what a banana is! How horrifying" Haru gasped.

"Okay then, talking to you can get me nowhere so I'll just get to the point, you have a digivice thus you are a digidestined of the final class and that digivice has awakened me therefore from now on we shall be a team" Lucemon said "Fine but first I must teach you what a banana is" Haru said with a gigantic grin planted on his face.

After 3 hours of Haru telling him a whole bunch of stuff about bananas they finally left but before they could escape the dark ocean a truly powerful digimon appeared.

The great Daemon had awakened once again after 60 years and he had gone beyond mere Daemon, he was a new being known as SkullDaemon and he now had three times his former power.

He was the ultimate darkness and he knew it, what he didn't know was that he was getting ready to fight the ultimate light, he would be fighting Lucemon, Now which shall win a corrupted angel or the ultimate demon?

**Meanwhile on the East Half of Frontier the world of the Legendary Warriors**

"Damn it, I should have got them when I had the chance" Kai yelled while hitting the ground before standing up and looking at the trees.

"Sheesh, what's with all the trees?" Kai asked "I can answer that" said a voice from behind a tree.

"And who exactly are you" Kai asked not sure who or what he was talking to.

"My name's Keramon" Keramon said while coming around the tree.

"I'm a digimon originally created on the internet."

"So my assumptions were correct? Then we are in a world made solely out of data, so are you connected to the net since you were created there or what?" Kai said without even stopping to breath.

"Uh, sure can we go now" "huh, what do you mean we, does it have to do with this thing?" Kai said as pulled out the blood red digivice "Uh ya, so can we go now?" Keramon asked feeling very awkward.

"I still don't understand, does this mean we are partners or allies or enemies or rivals or" Kai was then interrupted when Keramon yelled, "Will you stop doing that already."

"Oh fine then, let's go" Kai said while pouting.

But as they turned to leave they found there path blocked by a Wizardmon and this Wizardmon was ready to attack them full strength.

Who will win this battle, a manmade rookie or a powerful champion, Keramon is at a major disadvantage and he will soon have to fight something beyond his level.

Can he win or will Kai and Keramon fall to their knees against the mighty Wizardmon?

**Meanwhile in West Frontier**

"Huh, what happened" Sho asked himself while pushing himself up and wincing in pain after the battle with Drago and Shintaru.

"What kind of being are you exactly" asked a voice from above "wha, I'm a human, now what are you and why is it so dark?"

"Alright I shall answer because I feel a connection to you, I am Dracmon a digimon and the reason it is dark is because in this part of Frontier it is eternally night" Dracmon answered "Uh huh, sure so what do you mean a connection?" Sho asked.

"I mean that you must be a digidestined since that is the only thing that could create such a connection you simple minded fool" Dracmon answered clearly getting irritated "one last question, what's a digidestined"Sho asked. "A digidestined is a human that can use a digivice and has many other abilities, plus they are partnered with a digimon so if you have a digivice you are a digidestined" Dracmon answered again getting very irritated now.

"So you mean this thing right" Sho asked while pulling out his purple digivice. "Yes so now we are partners, let's go."

"Fine then I still don't know what's going on though."

As they turned to leave though they were attacked by a Darkgatomon one of the most powerful champions in existence.

Soon the battle would begin but Dracmon was at the ultimate disadvantage.

This would be rookie versus a being as powerful as most ultimates Dracmon truly had the ultimate disadvantage.

* * *

Ha 7 pages and I still have writers block( damn it, I usually write a page and a half in fifteen minutes and this took me from 9:30 A.M. to 7:45 P.M. talk about writers block) Well there's chapter three seeya. 


	4. First Fight

Last chapter for a week or so I'll then have enough chapters out that if someone is reading this already they won't have to wait all week to continue reading my stories.

I also started another story.

As I said before plz review and also if you want a story idea just ask. Well then to the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the digimon I only own my characters

_The Darkest Digidestined _

"Look out"Drago yelled to Demidevimon as Andromon attacked from behind.

"Why does this always happen to me?" Demidevimon whimpered "Are you saying you've fought this guy before?" Drago asked.

"No but I always get attacked around here"Demidevimon answered.

"I shall download your data demon rookie" Andromon said while charging "I'd help you but I'm not risking my life over this" Drago called from behind a rock.

As the battle continued Demidevimon continued to lose and finally Demidevimon was lying on the ground unable to move.

"I have won I shall now transfer your data into my reserves" Andromon said.

"No way, I have to survive, I will survive, I must survive, I can SURVIVE" Demidevimon yelled as Drago's red digivice began to glow dark red as did Demidevimon.

"What's going on?" Drago yelled while looking at the device.

"I don't know but it feels weird" Demidevimon answered "I can feel the energy, I can do it, Demidevimon dark digivolve to Devimon."

"Energy signal changing, optimum threat detected" Andromon said "hahahahahahahahhahhahahhahahahahahaaha" Devimon began laughing. "Now I shall download your data."

After a few more minutes of fighting Devimon had managed to completely destroy Andromon and then absorb his data thus ending the battle and becoming more powerful than ever before.

"Uh, what just happened?" Drago asked, "I digivolved that is what and now I'm more powerful than ever be-"Devimon said as he dedigivolved.

"Fore? Oh man what just happened, oh I know I dedigivolved because I use that digivice to digivolve so it was limited" Demidevimon said " Ya, sure well let's get goin already, as I said I ain't got all day" and they soon headed down the road and came to a city known as Hope City.

Drago would soon meet his second digimon and when that happened things were sure to get very confusing.

**Meanwhile on File Island**

"What is with the giant bug?" Shintaru asked not really caring. "Th-that's Kuwagamon and he is a cha-cha-champion level."

"Champion level, what is that supposed to mean?" Shintaru asked still not caring "it means he's a level ahead of me and probably powerful enough to take down this whole island" Impmon yelled back.

"well fight him already will you, I don't exactly have all day" Shintaru said still showing absolutely no emotion "well sheesh you act like it supposed to be easy, oh well, Badda Boom" Impmon yelled while attacking.

After an hour of useless attacks Impmon found an opening and attacked.

He used the cruelest combos possible and soon he began to glow with a black and haunting light and so did the gray digivice and soon Impmon began to yell "Impmon dark digivolve to Boogeymon." (it's rumored that this is his champion but no proof is found)

Not long after, Kuwagamon was down for the count and he soon disappeared and was remade as a digiegg.

"Hah, I'm the best ever ya know" but as Boogeymon said this he turned back into Impmon. "Ah come on, stupid limited evolution" Impmon mumbled "you won, good, let's go" Shintaru said still not showing emotion. "Hey were you even watching? I just kicked that freaks butt, ah come on at least say something" Impmon whined. "speed up, I'm not going to wait" Shintaru said completely ignoring Impmon now.

"Oh come on can't you at least complement me on the battle?" Impmon whined yet again "no, now come or stay here, it's your choice" Shintaru said. (I'm just gonna put that instead of "still not showing any emotion" every time)

After an hour or so of this Impmon finally followed and soon they ended up next to Primary Village.

Shintaru would soon meet his second partner and it will be somebody no one expects.

**Meanwhile in the Dark Ocean**

"So this is what it feels like to be all powerful" Skulldaemon yelled as he attacked Lucemon who barely dodged.

Lucemon countered by shooting off bolts of light which Skulldaemon dodged and then used his dark spreader shooting dark energy everywhere, Lucemon dodged as many as possible and countered by shooting off light but after an hour of this Lucemon was hit dead on and deleted then absorbed by Skulldaemon then turned towards Haru but instead of attacking he began to talk.

"Sad really, I wait for all these years to take revenge on the digidestined and now I am the digimon of a digidestined" Skulldaemon said as he reverted to regular Daemon.

"Uh, so,..., do you know what bananas are or do I have to explain again" Haru asked causing Daemon to sweatdrop, "I just deleted your former digimon and you don't care?" Daemon yelled at Haru.

"No not really, after all you're my digimon now so I'm fine and you are more powerful anyways."

"Whatever, but first things first, here" Daemon said while tossing Haru a digimon card deck. "Sure, so can we go now?" Haru asked still not in the least bit fazed by any of this.

After an hour of walking they ended up in front of a portal that led to part of the digital world known as Frontier and entered but as soon as they got there they were stopped by a digimon in the shadows.

Haru had just met his second digimon but he had no idea who it was.

**Meanwhile on East Frontier**

"Thunder Cloud" the Wizardmon yelled while trying to attack Keramon and failing miserably as Keramon dodged then countered with his Bug Blaster.

"Not bad but I shall allow none near the Frontier Guardians sanctuary so either leave or be deleted" Wizardmon yelled while using his Vision of Terror attack.

An hour of being attacked without any chance to counter and Keramon was almost down for the count.

"What a mass differential standard between their power, perhaps this form of data has been infused with other data thus resulting in a more powerful form and a higher class as well" Kai said.

"Can't you just say he digivolved by absorbing data?" Keramon asked while lying on the ground and trying to push himself up.

"You would have been wise to stay down but do as you may, I shall have no guilty conscience over ridding the world of a virus such as yourself. Go back to the realm from whence you came" Wizardmon yelled while using his Thunder Cloud yet again "ggh, NETWORK FLAPPING" Keramon screamed at the top of his lungs knocking the attack away.

"You don't seem to be able to comprehend that you are outmatched, let me help it sink in, Magical Game" Wizardmon yelled.

An hour more and Keramon was nearly defeated, " I can't give up, I won't quit until I can have my revenge on that virus, I WON'T GIVE UP" Keramon yelled as him and the blood red digivice began to glow black and red.

"Keramon dark digivolve to Kurisarimon."

Soon Keramon was gone and Kurisarimon appeared "Perhaps my theory was wrong, perhaps the data reacts to strong negative emotions to allow digivolution as Keramon called it. There are so many possibilities of what is happening, would this be a chemical reaction or perhaps a physical one? No, these beings are data so would it apply? Yes, it would, all beings real or digital carry particles (Not sure if this is true but I heard it somewhere) so this would be a physical change correct? I wonder if my science tutor would know."

Kai said as the battle between Kurisarimon and Wizardmon raged on "Thunder Cloud" Wizardmon yelled while releasing the energy of his attack " Unconnect Buster" Kurisarimon yelled while breaking the thunder apart into a whole bunch of invisible particles.

"Now to end this, Data Crusher" Kurisarimon yelled while completely erasing Wizardmon's data and letting the now empty eggshell fly off.

" hmm, what happened to the data, was it copied or completely deleted or added on or-" "For the last time shut up."

Kurisarimon yelled while dedigivolving into Keramon. "Wha-what happened to your new form?" Kai asked "Oh, I dedegivolved because I digivolve differently because of the digivice so for me it is only a limited transformation" Keramon said "alright, now to continue my questions" Kai said.

"fine but you only get one" Keramon said "Hmm, fine, if you are connected to my black and blood red digivice does that mean I have a digimon connected to my silver and light blue one as well?" Kai asked.

"Uh, well, um, I really have no idea" Keramon said "Aw man, oh well, let's go then, I want to get out of this forest as soon as possible" Kai said.

After finally leaving the forest and walking a full day they found themselves at a school where a group of in-training digimon were gathered around a Tsunomon.

"Check this out, I can reach my rookie form now"a Tsunomon said as he digivolved into Gabummon.

"big whoop, I did that a long time ago" a Yokomon said.

"You mean yesterday? As far as I'm concerned you're all weak, I reached my rookie level a full month ago" a Koromon said.

That's when they noticed Kai and Keramon "ahh who are they?" Yokomon yelled.

"Run for it" a Bukamon yelled "we're gonna die" a Tokomon yelled.

At that second a Rosemon came out of the school and thinking Keramon was attacking the kids, decided to attack but stopped when she saw Kai "A human, I haven't seen a human since that one time those two came by a full fifty years ago." Rosemon said as she walked up to Kai.

"Uh, hi there, do you have anything to eat?" Kai asked remembering he hadn't eaten since he got to the digital world "Hm, that's strange, that's what the last human asked" said Rosemon.

"Last human? Does that mean there are others?" Kai asked "Uh no, the last one I saw came fifty years ago." Rosemon said.

"Oh man, well either way do you have anything to eat?" Kai asked "yes yes, come on in we've got plenty of food, It looks like you could use somewhere to sleep as well" Rosemon said.

"Ya, good idea" Kai said as he remembered he hadn't slept since entering this world either.

For the rest of the day Kai relaxed at the school.

Things were beginning to turn up for the digidestined but would this be able to last?

**Meanwhile in West Frontier**

"What is that thing?" Sho asked while looking at Darkgatomon.

"It is a powerful and uncontrollable champion that can take down a rookie such as myself in one blow" Dracmon said " Uh what's a champion and what's a rookie?" Sho asked.

" It is a way of describing a digimon's level" Dracmon said "okay then, well have fun fighting him or her or whatever." Sho said.

Before Dracmon could object however, Darkgatomon had attacked with it's claws and almost cut Dracmon into pieces.

"I really need to pay more attention" Dracmon stated after dodging the claws.

After an hour of dodging the attacks and unleashing his Deadly Fang a few times as well as his Nightmare Eye Dracmon was nearly defeated.

"No it is my destiny to end this world, I shall end it all and thus bring the apocalypse to this realm as well as all the others. This is my fate, my, dark, FATE" Dracmon yelled and soon him and the dark purple digivice began to glow.

"What is happening? Could this be the feeling of digivolution through a digivice?" Dracmon asked.

"I can feel the energy, it's time to digivolve, Dracmon dark digivolve to Sangloupmon."

" I have digivolved, now to finish you, Sticker Blade" Sangloupmon yelled as he deleted Darkgatomon and absorbed her data before dedigivolving back into Dracmon.

"I have ended the battle, shall we go now?" Dracmon asked.

"Sure, let's get out of this dark realm then." Sho said as they began to head towards the forest exit but when they got there they were blockaded by an unknown digimon that had attacked from the shadows.

"I have been hired to make sure no one enters and no one leaves the Dark Forest" The digimon said.

Sho had just met his second partner but he has no idea and if he doesn't find out soon one of his Digimon will be deleted.

**Meanwhile in the Digital Guardians Hideout**

"It seems things are working differently than expected" Azulongmon said "Told ya it wouldn't work" Growlmon growled out.

"Things are no longer planned out but perhaps this may be used to our advantage" Angemon said.

"Yes, It does not seem that the new digimon are acting like dark digimon, I mean sure they're causing some trouble but look at the Keramon, It has shown no dark traits and the Impmon seems to be merely childish but not evil. Maybe things can still be corrected" Gatomon said.

"She has a point" Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon said in unison.

"Yes maybe the only outcome of this will be that they get two different types of digimon" Agunimon said "After all dark and evil are two different things" Lowemon said.

"Your right as long as we just don't interfere things should go fine" Lobomon said.

"Sounds good to me" said Beetlemon, Kazemon and Kumamon.

"Now that we have this settled we shall just watch, as Lobomon said, if we don't interfere like last time everything will be fine" Baihumon said.

"Then it is settled, this shall be their quest and their quest alone, no interference allowed" Ebonwumon said as the digimon there ended there conversation.

* * *

16 pages, hell yeah, longest chapter yet

Half way through my writers block left but when I stopped to eat it came back, well there's my fourth seeya.

Plz review too


	5. Coming of the Light

My heads blank so don't expect a great chapter.

I looked up all the digimon , don't try to tell me I'm wrong (I changed the crests a bit but it's not wrong).

As I said before plz review. On to my story

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"What kind of city is this yo?" Drago asked as he looked down at the gigantic city from the top of a hill.

"It's called Hope City, a place where digimon that can evolve from either the digiegg of Hope or the Crest of Hope gather but now it is home to all angel digimon, Oh also their lower forms come too, Can we go now?" Demidevimon asked.

"Why, what's the rush?" Drago asked "The rush is that most of these rookies can keep up with my Champion form when it's one on one so if I fight them I'll be killed." Demidevimon said.

"Chh, then wait here, I'm going and that's final" Drago said as he walked down the hill to Hope City where he would meet his second digimon and truly start his journey.

As he came to the city he was met by stares from everyone there except around twenty digimon who had been digidestined digimon a long time ago, these one's were merely surprised.

"Ok, so why's everyone staring yo? I mean it's not like they've never seen a hu-, oh that's right they haven't" Drago said as he ran into someone.

"Watch it, I'm an angel type, I'm above all the others" the Seraphimon he ran into said.

"Jeez, for an angel you sure are a jerk" Drago said as he got up and attempted to dust himself off only to find there was no dust on him. "damn this place is clean, why the hell is this second rate city so fuckin clean? Answer me ya fuckin bastard, yo you listenin?" Drago yelled at the Seraphimon.

"I wouldn't be talking human filth, what part of nothing but angels allowed in this town don't you people get?" Seraphimon said.

"Chh, whatever, like I'm scared of a loser like you" Drago said.

"What did you just say? I'm one of the most powerful mega levels alive" Seraphimon said "As if" a passing Ophanimon said.

"What did you say, why I oughta." Seraphimon said while getting his hands into a boxing position.

"You've got a point, I mean look at his posture, I hope I digivolve into Goldramon and not him."

A Magnangemon said as he and some others stopped to watch.

"Shut up, I could take you all down while standing on one foot and using only one hand" Seraphimon said as he got in that position.

That was when Drago came up behind him and pushed him forward causing him to fall flat on his face.

"I don't know how it works here but angels are supposed to protect not call each other weaklings and brag about their powers. Not that they do a very good job of it mind you, but either way just SHUT UP AND STOP BRAGGING ALREADY YOU FUCKIN MORON."

Drago yelled at Seraphimon " So you want a piece of me too huh" Seraphimon said.

"Whatever just shut up and stop bragging already" Drago yelled.

"The kid does have a point" the Magnangemon said as Seraphimon was getting ready to yell again which got Seraphimon to stop and stare at Magnangemon.

"What did you just say? This is a human remember, no powers at all, can't take a hit from a champion, any of this ringing a bell."

Seraphimon said "I know that but there is a difference. You don't understand one thing, all digimon are pretty much equal, there will always be those who say they are better but that is only class difference, all are the same and he is right, angel's were created to protect not to intimidate the other digimon, there is no way you could understand though, you've never even left this village, all because of one stupid digimon." Magnangemon said.

"So what if I've never left, I already know enough to survive" Seraphimon said.

"that's what you say but you doubt your own words." Magnangemon said.

"Chh, whatever I can still beat you" Seraphimon said "of course, now that I've made my choice you could all defeat me" Magnangemon said as Drago's second digivice began to glow and Magnangemon reverted back to his rookie form.

"There, from now on I am a digidestined digimon, just as my best friend once was before he was deleted by Millenniumon while trying to save his old friends, I have chosen my path. Don't you think it's time you chose yours?" Magnangemon or rather Patamon asked.

"ghh, fine but I won't forget this" Seraphimon said as he ran off to the outside world "Well okay, I guess I have two digimon now" Drago said as he walked back to where Demidevimon was waiting for him.

"Okay, so when you get there don't try and kill my digimon okay" Drago said. "Why would I try and kill your other digimon? Who is it anyway?" Patamon asked "A Demidevimon" Drago said.

"What, don't you know how dangerous those things are?" Patamon yelped "ya but don't worry there's no problem, after all he's my digimon too so I can control him" Drago answered.

"okay fine, just don't expect us to be good friends or something like that" Patamon said as they reached Demidevimon "hey where'd he come from" Demidevimon asked.

"he's my second digimon alright" Drago said "Bu, bu, but, aw man, why him?" Demidevimon whined "Because he reacted to my other digivice, that's why yo" Drago said.

"Whatever, let's just get going already" Demidevimon said.

After a few minutes of this they were finally moving again and were on there way.

After walking for a few hours however they fell into a pit and a strange field of energy appeared.

"Yo what the hell is this?" Drago yelled "I don't feel so good all of a sudden Demidevimon said.

"Haha, I'm feeling stronger now and your feeling weaker" Patamon said.

A few minutes after the field had appeared Demidevimon's data began to break apart.

"What the hell is goin on now yo?" Drago asked "So we were successful in capturing a demon type after all, a strange white digimon said.

"Yes, it appears so" said the second digimon who was also white.

"Hey who are you and what the hell is this fuckin thing yo?" Drago yelled at the two white mystery digimon.

"What about the unknown and the Patamon?" a third one asked as he walked up "Delete them, after all, anyone who travels with a demon must be evil as well correct?" the second one said.

"Yes I suppose but I sense no evil in the Patamon's heart and I sense a perfect balance of good and evil in the unknown" The first one said.

"I say we should remove the Patamon from the shield and leave the unknown in, it should delete his darkness" the third one said.

"Either that or destroy it" the second one said "well then, remove the Patamon" the first one said as Patamon was teleported out of there at the exact time that Drago all of a sudden fell over in pain.

"Looks as if the unknown will be destroyed" the third one said "the only way to save it is to turn off the machine" the second said "Don't if we do that the demon could escape" the first one said.

That was when Patamon finally figured out exactly what they were talking about.

"No way am I gonna let you delete my digidestined partner" Patamon said as he saw who he was up against, three Scubamon who had been freed and turned into vaccine types were blocking the machine and it looked like they were going to fight back.

Now for the major question, can Patamon win or will Drago and Demidevimon be deleted?

**Meanwhile on File Island**

"What is this second rate village? It looks like a whole bunch of babies live here" Shintaru said.

"As a matter of fact, they do, welcome to the primary village of File Island where the weakest digimon in all existence dwell" Impmon said not noticing a Swanmon coming from behind getting ready to attack him.

"Move" Shintaru said "Why?" asked Impmon as he was hit in the back of his head before falling unconscious.

"That's why, sad my digimon can only take one hit, he wouldn't last a second in the real world" Shintaru said. Right then the Swanmon turned toward him and yelled "GET OUT OF MY VILLAGE."

"Shut up" Shintaru said "WHAT DID YOU SAY" Swanmon yelled again.

"I told you to shut up, and second it is not your village" Shintaru said "YES IT IS MY VILLAGE" Swanmon yelled again this time waking all the baby digimon who then started crying which woke up Impmon.

"Why'd you do that? I just got them to sleep" Elecmon said as he walked up "Hey, I thought you were the one who ran this village" Impmon said as he woke up, rubbing his head were he had been hit.

"Well I was until the guardians decided that the village needed more protection so they sent an armor digimon to every Primary village that didn't have at least an ultimate digimon guardian and I got stuck with a Swanmon who decided to take over on the exact day one of the Guardians came to check, outcome was that she stayed in charge and I got demoted.

I'm not allowed to do anything" Elecmon said "Man I feel weird, maybe this is what the guardians meant when they said I have another place, maybe I'm one of the chosen digimon" Elecmon thought.

"Alright then, I guess it's time to join your group right?" Elecmon said "Huh, okay slow down what the hell are you talkin bout?" Impmon asked.

"Well I can feel the connection between him and me so I must be his second digimon right?" Elecmon asked.

"fine then, you're my new digimon, let's get going" Shintaru said but as they turned to leave they were blocked off by a Yamigarurumon. (if you don't know this is also known as Darkgarurumon and BlackGarurumon)

"Impmon digivolve now" Shintaru said "I can't were in this village and it stops all dark evolutions and attacks while in the village as well as deactivate most digivices" Impmon said "I'm not dark so let me try to fight him" Elecmon said "Your weaker though" Shintaru said.

"I don't care, I won't let you or this village be destroyed" Elecmon said as he watched Swanmon almost get deleted by Yamigarurumon.

The battle has begun, It is now one rookie against a powerful champion, who will win?

**3 hours later in North Frontier**

"Who are you that would dare defy me?" Daemon asked.

"Ya, your goin down ya used up banana peel" Haru said while trying to put on a serious face.

"Shut up and let me do this already" Daemon yelled while Haru stuck his tongue out at him.

"Great, I'm gonna go insane long before we get anywhere" Daemon mumbled "Banana banana something something something banana" Haru sang "What are you doing?" Daemon yelled "I'm singing my version of a song" Haru said "And that song would be?" Daemon asked.

"The one that goes America America something something something America" Haru said "Hello did you already forget about me?" the digimon from the shadows said.

"Alright fine, back to getting rid of this guy" Daemon said "what do you mean get rid of me? You can't beat me" the digimon said as he came out of the shadows revealing himself as Candlemon.

"Pathetic, a rookie would dare challenge me? One of the most powerful digimon in existence?" "Well I'm not challenging you, as a matter of fact I'm actually going to go with you" Candlemon said.

"Okay then, well tell me are there any banana's in this world?" Haru asked "Uh, ya why?" Candlemon asked "Simple you can make me some fried banana's since you have a flame over your head" Haru said causing both Daemon and Candlemon to sweatdrop.

"ARE BANANA'S THE ONLY THING YOU THINK ABOUT" Daemon and Candlemon yelled in unison.

"What else is there?" Haru asked "Dang, this guy is really oblivious" Candlemon said "I know" Daemon said as Haru began to sing his version of the Star Spangled Banner again causing Daemon and Candlemon to sweatdrop again.

"Well, er as I was saying before the question about Fried Banana's, I am your second digimon so I am going to go with you okay" Candlemon said only to notice that Haru was busy examining a rock and hadn't heard a word he had said causing him to anime fall.

"Forget it, I don't care what the guardians say, I am doing this my way" Candlemon said as he headbutted Haru causing Haru to yelp and jump a full seven feet into the air (You'd yelp too if someone stabbed a giant lit candle into your ass) before falling on his head.

"How did you do that?" Candlemon asked "It was my banana gauntlets" Haru said while pointing at his wrists.

"You tied to banana peels on your wrist?" Candlemon and Daemon yelled "Ya, smart huh" Haru said causing the two digimon to sweatdrop once again.

"I can't take this, Let's just go already, I'll knock him out you grab him, got it" Candlemon whispered to Daemon "Finally an idea that might actually work" Daemon said as they knocked Haru out and grabbed him.

After dragging him for a few hours they all of a sudden appeared inside of a strange room.

"All those who are not pure shall be deleted in the name of our leader Seraphimon" a Pegasusmon said "all hail Seraphimon" a Nefertimon said "Here is your test, choose a room" a Gatomon said as two doors opened.

"The doors will stop all the powers from working for those with darkness in their hearts but for those with pure hearts their power shall be multiplied tenfold" a Angemon said.

Can Candlemon do this or will Haru's team be destroyed? Who will win, who will lose and what of Seraphimon, could it be the same one who ran away from Hope City? As I said before, can Candlemon do it?

**Meanwhile in South Frontier**

(They walked a full day, of course their location changed) "Great food, um, do you say Ms. and Mr. and stuff here?" Kai asked while gulping down his food.

"No don't worry about it" Rosemon said.

"Well then, great food Rosemon" Kai said while at the breakfast table a day after he had arrived there.

Keramon was to the side watching the other digimon play around "Hey, why aren't you messing around with them?" Kai asked while eating an orange. ( the school's run by a digital gardener, what did you expect, steak?)

"They wouldn't except me, I'm a virus type" Keramon said "Big whoop, like that matters anyway and it's not your fault you're a virus type, just prove your different, everyone deserves a chance right?" Kai said as he tossed a grape into the air before catching it in his mouth.

"Your right, it isn't my fault, it's time to begin fitting in" Keramon said as he began to head towards the others.

"It'll never work" said the Tsunomon from earlier "Why not?" Kai asked "These guy's don't except anyone new, I came here three day's after them and they still haven't excepted me" Tsunomon said.

"Don't worry about it, just pretend they're your friends" Kai said "It works really well."

"I don't have any friends and I really don't want to be friends with them." Tsunomon said "Hey, I know how we can get them to be your friends" Kai said.

"I just said I don't want them to be my friends" Tsunomon yelled "that's what you say but that's not what you mean" Kai said "Ghh,... fine, what's your plan?" Tsunomon asked.

"Well I'm going to have Keramon digivolve and your gonna digivolve to your rookie form, what was it achoomon?" Kai asked "It's Gabumon" Tsunomon yelled.

"Fine, sheesh, well then, they'll think that Keramon is an attacking digimon and will, that was when he figured it out, Gabumon was really being attacked.

At that second he attacked the digimon full force with his Data Crusher attack and caught the digimon in the side.

"What the? Who are you?" Gabumon asked "It's me, Keramon" Kurisarimon said.

"Oh, so that means I was fighting a fake" Gabumon said as it settled in "HOLY HELL, THAT WAS A WILD DIGIMON?" Gabumon yelled "Ya, I'll take him from here" Kurisarimon said.

After a few minutes however, the wild digimon proved to be too much and soon Kurisarimon dedigivolved.

With Keramon out of the fight and Rosemon off somewhere else while the other digimon hide, the question must now be asked, can Gabumon win or will this surprise enemy prove too strong?

**Meanwhile outside the Dark forest**

"Huh, who's that?" Sho asked as a Hagurumon came out of the shadows.

"A Hagurumon, a mechanical rookie" Dracmon said.

"Sure, so... why is it attacking us?" Sho asked "It's guarding the forest and it thinks we are trying to escape" Dracmon said.

"Aren't we?" Sho asked "I thought I told you to stop asking questions" Dracmon said "Fine then, just beat him so we can go" Sho said.

"Fine, but I can't digivolve again until I get something to eat" Dracmon said and soon the battle between Hagurumon and Dracmon began.

Dracmon started the battle with his Nightmare Eye which had no effect on Hagurumon then Hagurumon countered with his Cog Crusher which Dracmon dodged before trying his Undead Fang attack only to find that he couldn't bite through the metal.

"It seems as though my attacks are quite useless" Dracmon said as Hagurumon grabbed Dracmon and began to drag him around.

After an hour of this Dracmon and Sho finally had to surrender. "You have given up, return to the forest Dracmon and human" Hagurumon said "Wait, human? Can it really be? If it is then my days guarding the Dark Forest are over. I have been programmed to join a digidestined by the name of Sho, is this you?" Hagurumon asked.

"Ya, it is, so if your on my team can we please leave the forest now?" Sho asked "yes you can but first I must wait for the second guard to come.

After three hours of waiting a Clockmon appeared but it was badly injured and the only thing it said before it was deleted was "Danger, champion level digimon approaching" then it dedigitized and then became an egg that soon flew off to Primary village.

"An attacking champion! Not good" Dracmon said "why not, you can take him right?" Sho asked.

"I haven't eaten yet so I can't digivolve, Me and Hagurumon will have to take it on as rookies, the only chance we have is to get Hagurumon to digivolve."

Dracmon said "Well here goes" Sho said and soon the battle began.

5th chapter finished and a full 19 pages at that.

* * *

Free story ideas still open (plz somebody read) any way, I finally got my first review( Took long enough) Well it did but I appreciate it anyway, If you'll notice, everyone seemed a bit out of character, reason is that I wrote most of this right after watching Yugi-Oh GX and the theme song was running through my head the whole time so I couldn't think straight( made it funnier though) Well, there's my fifth chapter, Seeya 


	6. Tests

Time for the sixth chapter, in case you forgot, the dark chosen digimon are currently unable to fight so this is where their other digimon have to digivolve, Well then, to the story

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"Get out of my way, Boom Bubble" Patamon yelled as he attacked the first enemy only to find the attack had no effect.

"didn't work? Let's try Pretty Rush" Patamon yelled as he attacked only to find that also failed, after an hour of this Patamon ran out of attacks and was soon overpowered by the three Scubamon.

"It's over fool" the third Scubamon said "any who would protect this demon must be corrupted" the second one said.

"Time for deletion foolish Patamon" the first one said as the three Scubamon attacked him( can't have a big battle, Scubamon don't have attacks).

After a few minutes more, Patamon was not only out of attacks but out of energy as well.

"No, I won't give up, I've gotten too far to give up, I've finally found my place, I have the determination, I have the motivation" that was when Patamon felt something, "I HAVE THE POWER, Patamon digivolve to Angemon" Patamon yelled out as he began to digivolve.

A few minutes later, the three Scubamon had been deleted and Angemon had turned off the machine.

"Took ya long enough" Demidevimon said "Ya yo, what took ya?" Drago asked "Well, I had to learn to digivolve again so it took me a while" Angemon said as he began to dedigivolve back into Patamon.

"Well then let's get goin already yo" Drago said.

They soon left the now destroyed machine and headed off towards the next town, the city of Remembrance, the city was created to honor the original digidestined and their digimon.

As they arrived at the city they were suddenly surrounded by millions of digimon.

"Yo, what the hell" Drago said "It is true, the digidestined have returned and they really have all the qualities of the originals as well as having two digimon" an Ophanimon said.

"Why is there only one?" a Pegasusmon asked "Simple, with all this stuff fused together in the two digivices, more than one wasn't needed anymore" a Zudomon said.

"chh, he may be digidestined but he can't obtain his spirit" a Garudamon said.

"Shall we find out?" a Lilymon asked "alright time for the test, It looks like the Fire and Darkness chose him" a Kabuterimon said as the two spirits began to glow.

"Looks like he'll have to defeat both of them" a Leomon said "Strange for two spirits to choose the same person" a Cherubimon said "he has two spirits also, how cool" the Ophanimon said "looks like he's confused, maybe we should fill him in first" a Metalgreymon said "good idea" a Weregarurumon also said.

After another hour of this they finally decided to tell him what was going on and soon escorted him to the mayor's house.

"So your telling me that the last time a human came here was a full fifty years ago and I'm supposed to take a test to gain the spirits of the last digidestined?" Drago asked "Yes that's right" the mayor( village leader wouldn't make sense, this is a big city remember) a Taomon said.

"are my digimon going with me?" Drago asked "No, you must defeat them on your own, no help aloud" Taomon said "Yo what the hell? How can I beat them by myself?" Drago asked.

"I'm not aloud to answer, good luck tomorrow though" Taomon said as she looked outside to find it was already night time.

The next day, everyone in the city had gathered to where Drago would be entering and taking his test, they had a tv screen to show them what would be happening inside.

Drago was getting ready for a real challenge, a challenge of his soul (well it is).

**Meanwhile on File Island**

As the battle began Elecmon tried to lead it away from the village but in doing so was hit in the back by a Howling Wolf attack.

"Great, now I'm damaged and I haven't even started fighting yet" Elecmon said as he turned and blasted Yamigarurumon with his Sparkling Thunder attack but it didn't even faze Yamigarurumon.

"Shoot how can I win if my best attack can't even damage him?" Elecmon said as he attempted to dodge Yamigarurumon's Fox Fire attack to no avail.

"My Sparkling Thunder doesn't work so let's try, Body Attack(stupid name)" Elecmon said but that also failed.

"I can't win but I won't give up, I won't abandon them and I won't stop. I'm loyal to my friends and I consider these people to be my friends I-" Elecmon stopped talking however as he and Shintaru's Golden digivice began to glow and soon Elecmon yelled out "Elecmon digivolve to Leomon."

After finishing the evolution Leomon attacked with his King Sword attack which hit the confused Yamigarurumon directly causing a large chunk of data to be deleted automatically but Yamigarurumon was still standing and very pissed off.

"You little, I am going to torture you until you beg for deletion" Yamigarurumon said as he attacked with his Fox Fire which was countered and destroyed by Leomon's Fist of the Beast King attack before continuing to hit Yamigarurumon causing him to whimper in pain.

"You may be able to get past my Fox Fire attack but there is no way you can get through this" Yamigarurumon said as he used his Ice Wall technique to create a barrier.

"Your sword can't cut this and your mighty fist cannot even crack it, what are you going to do now?" Yamigarurumon sniggered knowing that Leomon, counting this is his first time evolving, would run out of energy soon and then dedigivolve back into Elecmon.

"I'm going to do this and end this battle with my 100 King Fist (Fist of Beast King powered up and multiplied)" Leomon said as he released his most powerful attack which broke through the barrier then deleted Yamigarurumon thus ending the battle but at the second the attack was released he had dedigivolved from the damage he had obtained as Elecmon.

"Chh, I coulda done that without dedigivolving" Impmon said.

An hour or so later Elecmon woke up to find himself surrounded by a bunch of baby digimon.

"Hey, get off will ya" Elecmon said as he pushed his way to his feet only to be tackled back down by the baby digimon again.

"I wanna do that too" a Koromon said "You will someday" Elecmon said as he got up again only to be tackled down by another digimon.

"What'll I be?" a Tsunomon asked "you'll become the good version of the Garurumon I just fought" Elecmon answered but this time when he got up instead of being tackled again Swanmon came in yelling.

"MOVE IT, I NEED TO TALK TO ELECMON" "Can't you just talk instead of yelling?" Elecmon asked.

"NO, NOW CHECK OUT THESE STRANGE EGGS" Swanmon said as she led Elecmon to 10 eggs with strange signs on them.

"That's strange, they're empty" Elecmon said as he tapped one "WHY'D YOU TAP IT?" Swanmon yelled.

"To see if anything was inside, there isn't though and it looks like they come in pairs. Look they all have spots where the digivice connects!" Elecmon said as he pointed at the symbols on the eggs which all had a spot under them where a digivice could go in.

"Call Shintaru, tell him that it's urgent" Elecmon said as Swanmon ran off to where Shintaru was.

"COME WITH ME, ELECMON HAS SOMETHING TO SHOW YOU" Swanmon said as she attempted to grab Shintaru only to end up with a lump on her head "Don't touch me" Shintaru said as he walked off towards where Elecmon was leaving Swanmon knocked out in the forest.

As he reached Elecmon, Elecmon explained what was happening and said that he had to attach his digivices to the right one.

"It looks like there are five good symbols: protection, purity, loyalty, friendship, and determination and five bad symbols: cruelty, vengeance, survival, darkness and Dark Fate and I also think that the idea of two digivices is that you and four other humans have a balance of two of these qualities, I need you to connect your digivice to the right ones otherwise something could go wrong" Elecmon said (Just explained a lot huh).

After an hour or so Shintaru finally found two qualities that might fit him, cruelty and loyalty, the cruelty was what he showed now whereas the loyalty was the emotion he had always felt was important.

It was now time for Shintaru's test, a test of emotions.

**Meanwhile in North Frontier**

"Great, of all the possible tests, I just had to be a test of Purity" Candlemon said as he got closer to the door.

"Hopefully I can still headbutt if my powers leave" Candlemon said.

Daemon had a similar problem as well, the only difference was that he knew he would fail this "Well, since I'm sure to lose I guess all I can do is rely on Candlemon, Damn, I can't believe this, me, one of if not the most powerful mega in existence and my only chance of survival is in the hands of a rookie I just met a few hours ago." Daemon complained(Haru's still asleep).

As they entered the rooms Daemons energy dissapeared and he was left without any powers at all.

Candlemon also entered the room but unlike Daemon, his powers were multiplied, the only problem was that as he opened the second door which had appeared out of thin air, he found his passage blocked by an Ogremon.

. "What's with the big, green, ugly moron" Candlemon said to no one in particular. "Ye now have two choices, ye may either A . Leave through the second exit and leave your friends here or B. Fight Ogremon and if ye win ye shall all be freed, be warned though that if ye lose thou friends shall suffer a fate far worse than mere deletion" an old Angewomon said.

"Gee, thanks, that'll really get me in a fighting spirit" Candlemon said as he sweatdropped.

"Which shall you choose?" the Angewomon said "I guess I'll fight" Candlemon said as he got into a fighting position even though he knew he couldn't win.

"You be deleted from me" the Ogremon said "Damn this guy's stupid" Candlemon said as he dodged the first club swing only to get hit in the side by Ogremon's Emberers Fist.

"Fuck, gotta watch out for that one, he almost deleted me in one hit" Candlemon said as he struggled to stay together.

As he began to regain his control though Ogremon attacked again with his Bone Crash attack which Candlemon barely dodged.

"Can't beat him close up and I don't know any special attacks, what can I do?" Candlemon whimpered (can't think of a word besides whimpered) "Ye can allow deletion" the Angewomon said.

"that's kinda what I was tryin ta avoid ya know" Candlemon said as he barely dodged Ogremon's Demon Hair attack.

After fighting all this time to protect his friends, never giving up the whole time, Haru's yellow digivice began to glow and soon so did Candlemon.

At this second there was a strange flash of light and soon Candlemon began to yell "Candlemon digivolve to Wizardmon."

As his digivolution was completed he tried it out on the now completely confused Ogremon, "I'd use Minds Game but I don't think you have a brain to work with so I'll just have to use, Thunder Cloud" Wizardmon said as he released his attack on Ogremon over and over again and finally the Ogremon retreated to show a switch behind him.

"If I pull this then the power of the rooms should turn off" Wizardmon said as he pulled the switch and soon the power was off.

"Why you little, I shall delete you myself in the name of Lord Seraphimon" the Angewomon said as she attacked him only to find that he had created an illusion using his Mind Games attack. Before she could turn to find him however she was hit in the back of the head by Wizardmon's Thunder Cloud which deleted her instantly( She's an old hag, course it was enough).

An hour after all of this, Haru finally woke up to find himself being dragged, the first he thing he did after being dragged around and captured was yell, "BANANA" which caused Daemon and Candlemon who had by now dedigivolved to sweatdrop again.

"You'd think he could say something else for a change" Candlemon said as Haru began poking him.

"Uh, why are you poking me?" Candlemon asked "You never answered my second question" Haru said "and that question is?" Candlemon asked.

"Are you a banana?" Haru asked "Ghh, I'M NOT A BANANA" Candlemon yelled as they got over a large sand dune to find a city ahead of them. "Well I guess that's where we're going to sleep tonight."

Candlemon said not noticing that Haru was now poking Daemon in the arm. "What do you want?" Daemon asked "Are you a banana?" Haru asked again

. "He's not a banana" Candlemon yelled as he began chasing Haru "Ah, banana eyes is after me" Haru yelled which caused the digimon to sweatdrop up until the point where Daemon noticed that Candlemon had yellow eyes, then he fell down laughing.

"What's so funny?" Candlemon asked "He called you banana eyes because your eyes are yellow" Daemon said, not noticing that Haru was still running and thus not having enough time to get up or for that matter get out of the way when Haru ran his face over leaving shoe prints all over him.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU" Daemon yelled as he began running after Haru with an axe.

"Wait a sec, where'd the axe come from?" Candlemon asked "I always carry an axe with me, don't you?" Daemon asked "Uh no, why would I be carrying an axe?" Candlemon said as he also got run over by Haru which caused him to let out a loud and very long string of curses.

"Can I borrow that axe for a second?" Candlemon said as he grabbed Daemon's axe and began running after Haru.

After an hour of cussing, getting run over and running after each other with an axe they finally entered the village to find a picture of a whole bunch of cards.

"Welcome to Duel City" a Cardmon said "So this is Duel City, huh" Candlemon said.

"Yes it is, would you like to use your current de- AMAZING it's a human" the Cardmon said causing a few other digimon to come.

"A human with two digimon and a card deck? What an amazing combo" a Toucanmon said.

"Let's see if he's any good at dueling" a Mechanorimon said as they got their decks out "Sure, If he wins he gets a second deck then" Cardmon said "Fine but who's he dueling?" Toucanmon asked "He'll duel me" a Megagargomon said as he pulled out his deck.

"Your joking, there's no way he can win, you were partnered to the son of one of the original creators" Cardmon said (Bet you know who it is) "Momentai, don't worry I'll go easy on him" Megagargomon said as they were led towards a stadium.

Now Haru must take his test and just like Drago, his digimon can't help him in any way. It's all up to Haru now.

**Meanwhile in South Frontier**

"Fuck, I'm a rookie and that thing just took down a champion like he was nothin, how the hell am I supposed ta win?" Gabumon yelled.

"Time for deletion fool" said the mystery digimon who one of the others recognized as Megakabuterimon an ultimate level. "Ah, ultimate level, even worse" Bukamon yelled causing the Megakabuterimon to turn towards him.

Right before the Megakabuterimon attacked with his Lightning Wave however Gabumon used his Howling Blaster which was just powerful enough to get Megakabuterimon to turn back towards him.

"Deletion is unavoidable" Megakabuterimon said as he attacked with his Horn Thruster which Gabumon rolled away from before countering with his Howling blaster which had no effect.

"Try this one for size, Mega Blaster" Megakabuterimon said as he unleashed his attack at an unexpected target, he had attacked the damaged Keramon and to everyone's surprise Gabumon jumped in the way of it taking the full blow which caused Kai to run over there after coming outside to see what was happening. (he was inside pretending to talk to Keramon, the other digimon had to think he was inside)

"Gabumon, why did you do that?" Kai asked "Cause you and him are the only friends I've ever had" Gabumon whimpered.

As he said that however he began to glow and so did Kai's silver and light blue digivice and soon Gabumon called out "Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon" and the battle continued but now Garurumon was winning. (he already fought Kurisarimon remember) After a few Blue Blaster attacks Megakabuterimon was weakened but still standing and Garurumon had wasted all his energy.

As Megakabuterimon powered up his Lightning Wave a second time though Rosemon appeared and with one swift kick had deleted the injured Megakabuterimon thus ending the battle.

"Well it seems as though Tsunomon was a digidestined digimon, I guess he belongs with you now" Rosemon said as she brought the others inside leaving Kai, Keramon and Gabumon outside to continue or should I say begin their quests.

As they turned to leave however they found a strange switch. "Huh, what's this?" they all asked but before they could say anything else the gadget began to speak "to download please equip laptop and digivice to human and gadget." "Okay then, should we trust it?" Gabumon asked.

"I don't think so, what do you think?" Keramon asked Kai only to find that he had already started the download.

"Typical, he never listens when it comes to technology" Keramon said as he rolled his eyes but to everyone's surprise the gadget suddenly pulled Kai into the computer and as Kai was pulled along he was told by a strange voice that he was to go through a test and if he completes it will gain the ability access all digital data of beings you've encountered and store it on your digivice. (this is exactly like when Gennai upgraded Izzy's computer so it could read the data of defeated enemies) And soon the challenge began but the problem was that he had no idea what the challenge would be.

**Meanwhile Outside the Dark Forest**

As the digimon approached it was soon discovered to be Strikedramon, the champion form of Cyberdramon and as it appeared it attacked Dracmon and Hagurumon with its Strike Claw.

The two rookies barely dodged before countering in unison as Dracmon used his Undead Fang and Hagurumon used his Cog Crusher which both had no effect on Strikedramon who attacked again using his Strike Fang attack which Hagurumon dodged by jumping to the side but Dracmon was hit full force and soon knocked out.

As Strikedramon turned away from Hagurumon to finish off the unconscious Dracmon Hagurumon attacked again using his Cog Crusher which lured Strikedramon back towards him and soon it was only a one on one match up between Strikedramon, a powerful champion and Hagurumon a mere rookie.

After an hour of this Hagurumon was nearly defeated "No, I won't give up, I must protect them, I must, I must , I MUST PROTECT" Hagurumon yelled and soon he began to glow as did Sho's white digivice, not long after Hagurumon began to yell "Hagurumon digivolve to Guardromon."

As he did this he let loose his Warning Laser which caught the attacking Strikedramon off guard but it still continued advancing and as it got closer it unleashed its Strike Claw again only to find he had attacked only dust as he found Guardromon to his side.

As he turned he tried to use his Strike Fang but as he opened his mouth to do so, Guardromon unleashed his Guardian Barrage straight down his throat and it soon began to explode from there deleting Strikedramon completely just in time for Dracmon to wake up.

. "So I take it you managed to digivolve" Dracmon said to Guardromon as he got up "Yes, I did" Guardromon said as he began to dedigivolve "well now that that's over with I say we go to that town over there causing everyone to look at him weird.

"If there was a town there could you not have gotten help from the town?" Dracmon asked "Well I couldn't leave you guys here and I don't think the town would have liked us to lead this digimon to their town" Sho said.

"Fine then, let us go" Hagurumon said as he headed towards the town.

As they approached they found a sign that said Crest City and as they entered they found 100 items lying on a table in the middle of the city (Kind of a strange place for a table) and as he got close a whole bunch of digimon appeared and surrounded him.

"Uh what's going on" Sho asked "Come human, it is time for your test" a Zudomon said "What test?" Sho asked again.

"The test of the crests, you must battle the opposite forms of your two crests to obtain their powers" a Metalgreymon answered.

"The first part of your test is to find the correct crests" a Weregarurumon said "Begin the test now" a Dinobeemon said.

After an hour of looking at crests Sho finally chose two that seemed to call out to him, Protection and Dark Fate.

"There, those are my choices" Sho said "Fine, tomorrow you shall find out whether or not those are the right ones and if they are not you are doomed, also your digimon cannot come" a Garudamon said.

"Fine then, guess I don't have a choice" Sho said as they led him and his digimon to a hotel where they would sleep that night.

As the day came Sho was escorted to a second table which only had the two crests he had chosen on them.

"Equip the crest into it" a Lilymon said as it pointed at two tags that were also on the table.

As Sho put the Dark Fate crest into it the world began to swirl and soon he was inside the crest itself. It was time for Sho's test to begin.

* * *

Wow, 22 pages, that's a full three more than the last, bet your starting to figure things out now huh. R and R (in case someone has never seen this before it means read and review) seeya next time. 


	7. Hearts True Essence

Chapter's gonna be short, after using 2 weeks of thinking of a good way to write this and coming up with nothingI just decided to throw in anything as long as I could get past the chapter. Chapter will most likely suck but it is very important and if you don't read this you will be confused for a very long time, well here goes.

(Characters will act different in this chapter or others because this is how they would have been if they had been raised somewhere else, in english, this is how they are really like) digimon partners won't appear much here

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, any anime, or anything that has to do with anime except for the stories I write and the ideas I make as well as my characters

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"Yo, this ain't right, how can I beat them with out any weapons?" Drago asked as they took his switchblade.

"If you are truly the chosen then you shall find a way" Taomon said from the side as he entered the room and the doors closed.

He found both spirits waiting for him but though he didn't know it yet, there was something wrong with the spirit of darkness.

"Great, now what?" Drago said as he waited for something to happen.

After five minutes or so the spirit of darkness told him to choose a spirit

. "So that's what I'm supposed to do? Why doesn't anyone tell me this shit yo?" Drago said as he chose the spirit of flame, Agunimon and was transported into a past battle where he had to be Agunimon, his opponent was none other then Raremon.

"To complete my test you must defeat the one who my first partner could not" Ancientgreymon said.

"So that's it, I have ta be a digimon and kick this bastard's butt, yo this I'll be easy" Drago said as the Raremon attacked him and he attacked using Pyro darts.

"So this is what it's like ta be a digimon huh?" Drago said as he finished off the Raremon and was thrown out of Agunimon before having the spirit enter his green digivice.

As this happened he was pulled into the dark spirit which to the surprise of the people watching was a fusion of Lowemon and Duskmon.

After entering this being he found himself seeing a battle between two beings, Lowemon and Duskmon.

"You must choose the winner and thus choose your power" the fusion being said as he watched Lowemon take hit after hit but when landing a hit doing the most damage.

"Great, so I have to choose who wins huh, well I think the winner is Duskmon" Drago said and the second he did he was thrown out of the body and the voice told him that until he could control himself he could not choose.

"Control myself, what does that mean?" Drago asked as the door out opened and he found Taomon and some others waiting for him but his biggest surprise was who he saw in the shadows.

The Seraphimon from Hope City was standing there with a smirk on his face that obviously said 'I could have done better' but when the crowd ran to him and lifted him up Seraphimon was gone leaving him to wonder if what he had seen had really happened or if he had imagined it but he did not have the time to think about this as the digimons cheers clouded his thought.

"Yo what da hell, why's everyone so damn happy, I couldn't get the spirit of darkness remember yo?" Drago said to Taomon who had teleported up to the top of the crowd where Drago was and was using her powers to block out the sound of the crowd.

"Yes I do remember but it seems you do not remember that it gave you a second chance, the last one who failed the spirit of darkness's test was killed" Taomon said.

"Which means that I can get it I just need ta think more bout it right yo?" Drago said a bit happier now that he felt like he hadn't failed.

"Yes, until that time however I must find who takes the other spirits" Taomon said.

"That's easy, it's the others of course" Drago said which made the crowd cheer even louder because now they knew others would be coming.

"So there are others? Tell me of them." Taomon said "Alright first there's Haru who even with everything that goes on in his life is the only one who acts like nothings wrong, though the one time someone really did make him angry it was like he was another person and he took down practically twenty people himself with no weapons and didn't break a sweat, then there's Sho who had his parents killed for trying to stop the gang and now he goes around protecting everyone else not caring if he gets hurt, also there's Kai who was visiting and his plane crashed when one of the gang members decided to take over, everyone's terrified of him cause he just seems to radiate anger but he is against the gang so they're not sure what to think, finally there's Shintaru who is loyal to those who get close to him but is cruel and is difficult to get close to, he's also a major part of the gang." Drago said making sure not to mention that he was in this gang he kept on talking about.

"Hmm, sounds like a strange group, I'm looking forward to meeting them" Taomon said as they reached her house and entered.

"Rest here for today, after that test you should at least be given time to heal" Taomon said "heal from what, yo?" Drago said but as he said this his head began throbbing and he was out cold exactly when his digimon came in.

Late that night he woke up to find his digimon in the middle of a staring contest.

He watched for a few minutes but soon noticed that nothing was happening, he then slipped over to where Taomon was in the corner of the room and tried to sneak up on her but before he could she noticed him and proved this by saying, "I see you have awakened."

"Ya, a few minutes ago, how long has that staring contest been going on anyway yo?" Drago asked.

"10 hours" Taomon said leaving Drago to anime fall "It would be shorter but neither wants to lose because they are worst enemies by nature and both are too stubborn to notice that they don't need to blink."

"Great, so my partners are worst enemies, lucky me" Drago said but that was when his digimon noticed he was awake and flew over to him abandoning the staring contest (though Patamon says he won) and began talking at the same time confusing Drago greatly until finally Taomon used her powers to silence them both.

"Now I am going to release my hold, talk one at a time now" Taomon said as she removed her powers and Patamon began talking extremely fast.

"yuodidityoudiditnowyoucanfightalsoyay"Patamon would have continued but Taomon stopped him giving Demidevimon a chance to speak.

"Nice job, next time though try and get the dark spirit also" Demidevimon said "sure, tomorrow we leave though" Drago said yawning even though he had in the last 24 hours slept 18 of them.

The next day after Taomon said her farewells and the other digimon gave him some food and water for his trip a messenger appeared in very bad shape.

"Server is under attack, please help us" the messenger which turned out to be a Rapidmon.

(needed someone fast but powerful enough to survive) As he pulled out the note however he began to fall apart and soon was no more. Taomon opened the letter to find that it was calling for Drago who was being talked about all over the digiworld already.

It said that the leader of Server who was strangely not listed was trying to gather the new digidestined because his whole continent was weakening fast counting that much of the digiwar had taken place there and it had left many injured.

After reading the letter himself he turned and asked how he could get to this Server the letter had mentioned, a few minutes later they brought him a strange looking device.

"This portal generator only has enough power to open 2 portals, use the first portal to reach Server and after that is finished return with the others for their test" Taomon said as they gave him the device which opened a portal to Server and soon he was through the portal and ready for the fight he had expected and that is just what he got, in front of the castle was around 100 rookies and 3 champions waiting for them.

This is where things would be different, it was time for their first team battle.

**Meanwhile on File Island**

As Shintaru attached his golden digivice to the digiegg of loyalty it began to glow and so did the digiegg which pulled him inside of itself and as this happened he found himself in front of three more eggs, each with an unheard of digimon, as he moved towards the egg a voice out of nowhere told him to choose his evolution, either speed,(gonna make up names) Teleleomon (moves so fast it looks like he is teleporting), power, Sacraleomon (sacred version and thus has lot's of power) or defense, Armorleomon. (kinda obvious)

As the voice died down Shintaru moved towards the third egg, Armorleomon and as he grabbed it another device appeared and in it was the digiegg covered in armor with the crest of loyalty on it, as he obtained this item he was thrown out of the egg and when he looked up he found the egg was gone.

(names suck, deal with it and if not recommend better ones) "So that's one egg, what about the other one?" Elecmon said "shut up and let me get it" Shintaru said as cold as ever and he soon entered his gray digivice into the keyhole and was sucked into the digiegg of cruelty and once again found three eggs in front of him.

After a few steps toward the egg the voice appeared again and told him to choose, speed, Teleflaremon (name sucks I know) power, Ancientflaredramon, or defense, Guardianflaredramon. As the voice finished this time Shintaru grabbed the second egg and he soon was outside of this egg as well.

When he came out he found a message on the ground and soon opened it to find that it was a summons to the castle of the leader of Server.

At that time Elecmon had returned dragging Swanmon who know had two lumps on her head, after seeing the summons Elecmon said that they would need a way back and ran off.

A few minutes later he came back with a strange device "it can only teleport back and forth from the Server capital and here" Elecmon said as he remembered his attempts to persuade the leader to create a Primary Village there but soon found that it was useless and returned to his Primary Village.

After gathering supplies Shintaru and his two digimon used the device to teleport them to the capital of Server and ended up to the left of it where he found a strange black tower blocking his two digimons ability to digivolve and so when he was almost attacked he was surprised when he yelled out Digi armor energize and even more surprised to see his digimon digivolving but instead of the champion form they became the beings from the eggs, Elecmon became Armorleomon and Impmon became AncientFlaredramon and soon the battle began.

**Meanwhile in North Frontier**

As Haru got ready for his duel he first chose his deck, the deck that Daemon had given him, a darkness deck, then Rapidmon chose his own deck which contained mainly digidestined digimon, after shuffling each others decks the duel was ready to begin.(haven't ever played so I might bend the rules a bit, just so you know, I researched this but not all of it, I gave up after a while, created own cards if insufficient info, in english If I couldn't find what I needed I created my own)

From the side, the announcer dealt the two opponents 10 cards each, Haru found that he had Demidevimon, yellow digivice, Keramon, Impmon, Devimon, Lopmon, Dracmon, Betamon, Kunemon and a strange blue card that merely said summon d.

"Okay, this was not in here before" Haru said (he acts different in duels so don't expect any banana jokes in the duel) as he placed a rookie card face down while his opponent set down a rookie card of his own, a card that is more powerful than any other rookie in existence.

After flipping a coin Haru was chosen to go first and as Haru's monster attacked it was destroyed when it reached the other monster which turned out to be a card that was said to be a mere rumor, Lucemon.

After a few minutes of this Haru had almost lost and soon he only had one card left, the mysterious blue card.

As he used it the card changed and now said seed of darkness and the summon d changed to summon darkness.

As this card was activated, the cards that had been defeated and the cards that were offline began to glow with a dark yet blinding light.

As the light faded, Rapidmon's Lucemon found itself cornered by a full 29 dark digimon and soon Lucemon was defeated as they added their attack into their most powerful member, Milleniummon before releasing their attack and ending the duel.(shoulda made it like a Yu-Gi-Oh duel, woulda been longer that way)

"Great job, here take my deck, these for power ups and while your at it take this to" Rapidmon said as he gave Haru a second blue card that said summon l.

"I almost lost do you have any idea what this means?" Haru said "Uh, no what?" Rapidmon said.

"It means that the banana people have betrayed me" Haru said "The banana people are evil( awkward silence) EVIL" Haru said "Uh sure, whatever, oh while we were dueling a message came in for you." Rapidmon said. (you already know he gets a summons to the castle and gets an item so he can return so why write it)

After grabbing his digimon he opened a portal and teleported to the castle where he found himself surrounded by millions of champions.

"Haru, use the cards Rapidmon gave you to help us" Candlemon said only to find that Haru was busy poking a Monochromon to find out if it was a banana.

"Shoulda known he'd ignore me" Candlemon said as Daemon blocked the first attack.

After a few minutes, Haru finally agreed to use the cards and soon their battle began.

A battle that would turn the tides of a war that has been going on for centuries.

**Meanwhile in South Frontier**

As he reached the ground he found something he didn't expect, a personality quiz. (stupid I know but I can't think of anything else)

"This quiz shall determine how powerful your digivices scanning abilities are" the mysterious voice said "a quiz, I wonder how this determines anything, there could be millions of answers, I just can't wait until I get back so I can study them" Kai said and would have continued had the quiz not started.

The first question was, do you believe knowledge is important to you, yes or no? "Is knowledge important to me? Of course it is" Kai said as he chose yes.

Question 2, how important is knowledge to you, pointless, useful, important, best thing ever. "Obviously the best thing ever" Kai said as he answered.

Question 3, if you had to choose between infinite knowledge or 1true friend which would you choose? "Huh, that's a hard one" after a few minutes of thinking Kai put down his answer,1 true friend.

Question 4, would you let hate destroy your friendship? "Um...I guess not" Kai said as he put down no.

Final question, if you had to work with those you hate to save your friends what would you choose, work with enemies or go in alone? "Wha, I...I don't know" Kai said.

After standing there for an hour he finally made his choice "alright, if I really had to then yes I would" Kai said.

"You have answered all five using the soul of the chosen and thus you shall now get the full power of the digivice, a list of all digimon as well as their attacks, level, type, and much more, plus to add on to that you will be able to lock on to other digidestined as well as find out what they have seen and have a written report of their journey stored in your digivice plus the back story of their life before becoming chosen." the voice said as it died down before transporting him out.

After being thrown out the switch attached itself to Kai's laptop "when you meet the others they must test as well" the voice said.

"Alright, now that that's done I might as well check the files on them" Kai said as he opened the back story on Drago. (gonna be out of story and isn't important but it will help to know what the characters are thinking, in english you can skip it but you won't understand the characters much, Haru's story is important)

"Drago Shinaru: age 14, status gang member, lived with uncle for a few years after his parents had been killed trying to protect him when the war began but his uncle was drunk often and would beat him, when he was seven his uncle died from the alcohol and he was forced to live on the streets, was never in school as it was and this made sure he never would be, without ever learning control his greatest quality determination changed to his darkest, one of survival, though the real him is still there he is willing to do anything to survive, as much as he hates his new self he feels that he can't give up and in this way his greatest quality was turned against him leaving him confused and though not physically weak mentally weak in the form that stress could easily destroy all that remains of his sanity, the memories of his parents is all that really keeps him going and in the end all he really wants is a real family, he may act tough but his heart is one of gold" his digivice said.

As this finished Kai could not help but begin to cry. "If that is what happened to him than what could have happened to Shintaru?" Kai asked as he opened Shintaru's file.

"Shintaru Retokasu: age 16 status gang member, had tried to stay calm and was doing well, he believed he had loyal friends until they betrayed him and left him to die just so they could escape the town, their sacrifice was giving away his 16 year old sister to a neighboring gang so they could have "their way"with her, this destroyed much of his sanity and after taking revenge on his so called friends as well as single handedly destroying the other gang he found himself wanting a way out, his sister had been killed when they had finished with her and he soon found himself completely alone, with the thought of revenge eating away at him for years he finally joined the gang in his town by proving just how cruel he was, after all that has happened to him it is no wonder he doesn't trust anymore, who could after such a betrayal" his digivice said as Kai began to cry again even harder "and I thought my life was sad" Kai said as he checked Sho's file next.

"Sho Hanjibaru: age 15 status, mysterious guardian, after his parents had been taken hostage in the war he was left at only 5 to fend for himself, though he was threatened often he never gave up hope and continued with his pure ways, though he has almost died so many times he has always helped the others even if it meant endangering himself, though tragedy has not hit him as hard as it hit the other chosen he has been the one to feel pain more than any other, just to move his arm would be enough to make even the strongest men cry, he is so damaged that when he moves his body he feels all the pain all over again, think of it this way, turn in your sleep and it feels like someone nailed you in the head with a pistol, he has lost everything and still continues even thought the pain is ripping apart his soul, he truly is the ultimate guardian" his digivice said leaving Kai to cry again as his digimon watched from the side not knowing what to do. "I can't even imagine it, it must be terrible" Kai said as he opened Haru's file in an attempt to find a story that wasn't so saddening but what he found did just the opposite.

Haru Shisana: age 17 status unknown, his life was a tragedy even before the war with his dad always drunk and beating him and his mom treating him like he was lower than dirt, the war only helped to make it worse, with the parents terrified of death they vented their anger out on him and he was used as a punching bag, at age 10 he finally lost it and split his personality into two forms, his light side and his dark side, his dark side however was so powerful that it created it's own world a darker dimension than even the dark ocean, this being holds a power that is beyond any other and though it has only been released twice it has destroyed much in these two times, like Shintaru this side is cruel but it is logical and understands exactly what it is doing enjoying the whole thing and in this way it is its own being, Haru though is quite childish and even with everything that happens to him he acts like nothings wrong, be warned though that if you truly anger him you are doomed" his digivice said this time leaving Kai shaking in fear terrified of what it must have been like and even more terrified of what would happen if he ever angered Haru to the point where this other side did come out. Before he had finished shaking however a messenger appeared telling him that he was needed at the capital of Server immediately.

After finding the ability to teleport was in his digivices he soon teleported to Server with his two digimon and when he appeared he found them surrounded by 20 rookies, five Gotsumon, five Gazimon, five Labramon and five Kunemon.

"Alright, can't help with the fighting but maybe knowing what your up against will help" he said as he activated his black and blood red digivice to scan the info on them.

"Gotsumon rookie level, type rock, attacks, Angry Rock and Madcap. Gazimon rookie level, type mammal, attacks, Electric Stun Blast. Labramon rookie level, type beast, attacks Cure Liquor and Retrieve Bark. Kunemon rookie level, type larva, Electro Thread, Poison Winder, Speeding Thread." the digivice said as the battle began.

A battle that was beyond anything they had ever felt before.

**Meanwhile in West Frontier**

As he entered he found himself surrounded by 14 ultimate digimon beyond anything he had ever seen, he also found that he was glowing a light color.

"These digimon represent the darkness in you, you must purify them by defeating them in battle human" Zudomon said from outside the crest.

His first opponent was a vampire like digimon.

"I'd be careful, that's a Myotismon ultimate level, his attacks are Grisly Wing where he summons bats to attack you, then there's his Crimson Lightning where he uses his blood as a whip and unless you wanna get paralyzed I wouldn't get hit by his Nightmare Claw also I would avoid his Nightmare Wave unless of course you want to be a mindless slave" Dracmon said.

"Oh great, well I guess I'm supposed to fight him myself" Sho said as he attempted to move and found how easy it was without all his injuries, a few minutes later Myotismon was lying on the ground defeated and Sho hadn't even been hit.

"So with this power they're like humans when it comes to defense huh?" Sho asked "yes they are it is time for your next opponent is a Kimeramon ultimate level his attacks are Heat Viper which explains itself, Poison Wing another obvious technique and Scissor Claw which is also obvious" Zudomon said.

Soon Sho was fighting this opponent but he was being double teamed by Datamon another ultimate with his attacks being Digital Bomb and Digital Crusher.

After around ten minutes of this he finally defeated the two of them and was attacked by a Murmuxmon but there were bonds around it limiting this mega digimons powers to that of an ultimate and making it so he couldn't transform, his attacks were Gehenna Flame and Necro Interrogation.

After an hour of this fight he defeated his enemy still without a scratch.

"Good job so far but now you fight the real demons" Zudomon said as Arukenimon and Mummymon attacked with their Acid Mist and Necrophobia attacks which hit Sho dead on, making the others think he had failed but they were surprised to see him still standing.

"Is that all you've got? Even Drago's stronger than you" Sho said as he launched himself into Mummymon who tried to counter with his Snake Bandage only to have Sho break through it and deliver a roundhouse kick to his head finishing off Mummymon and startling Arukenimon so that he could finish her with a second kick to the side finishing her off too.

"A...amazing, I guess I was wrong, maybe you can do this" Zudomon said as Phelsemon appeared and attacked with his Black statue which he dodged with ease before hitting Phelsemon in the stomach a few times then backflipped and kicked Phelsemon who was knocked out before he hit the ground.

His next opponent was LadyDevimon who attempted to use her Darkness Waves technique to change the opponents dark energy into exploding energy but it failed and she soon found herself lying on the ground in pain after Sho had kicked her full force in the side.

After this came SkullMeramon who attacked with his Heavy Metal Fire which hit Sho directly and this time they really were sure he had been defeated but he just stood there laughing.

"I've survived through Flamethrowers, do you really think that's gonna beat me?" Sho said as he aimed his attack and got Skullmeramon right in the eyes blinding him, after doing this he finished him by hitting somewhere past his armor.

"You continue to amaze me" Zudomon said as the other digimon watched in awe but before they could say something a Divermon appeared and attacked with it's Striking Fish which did absolutely nothing to Sho.

As Divermon stopped his attack he was headbutted by Sho and then finished with a lower kick to make him fall and then a karate chop over the head.

"Alright only two more" Zudomon said as he was attacked by a Astamon with its Hellfire which greatly damaged him or so the others thought but it too had little effect and soon Astamon too had been defeated.

"Good job but here comes their boss" Zudomon said as Lucemon Chaos mode appeared and attempted to blast him with his Grand Cross which Sho dodged only to be thrown aside by the power emanating from it.

"Finally, a real challenge" Sho said as he attacked only to get thrown back by Lucemon's Divine Feat.

After a few minutes of this Sho was panting and Lucemon had no more energy due to the fact that Sho had managed to purify him and the battle continued with fists.

Another hour of this and both were weakened, Lucemon's data was falling apart and Sho was covered in blood but neither would give up, Sho ran at Lucemon and Lucemon ran at him with both ready to attack, as they hit both stumbled but turned around and Lucemon attempted to hit him only to find that Sho had moved and then felt the punch on the back of his head knocking him out.

"Y...you did it!" the crowd shouted as he was teleported out of the rest of Dark Fate and left his new injuries behind only to return to his old ones which were even worse.

"Ow, hehe, guess I did, now that last one was hard" Sho said as he found that he was no longer tired.

"It's time for your second crest" Zudomon said as Sho entered this one to find another version of him hiding behind his two digimon at their ultimate level.

"Alright so I have to beat my digimon, well here goes" He said as Andromon attacked him with his Gatling Missiles which Sho dodged with ease only to get hit by Andromon's Lightning Blade which had no effect.

After that hit he finished off Andromon and then blocked Matadoramon's attack before turning around and punching straight through him, "alright, now to beat that pathetic excuse of me" Sho said as he attacked himself and surprisingly won with ease.

As he did this he was teleported out of the crest and found that he was now surrounded by the crowd of ultimate digimon.

"Good job, now though we have a letter for you and also take this it will allow you to get to your destination and then back to here" Zudomon said as he handed Sho the letter which was identical to the one Drago had received as well as a device identical to the one Shintaru had recieved.

After a few minutes him and his digimon were on their way there and soon found 1,000 rookies surrounding them.

"Alright time to battle, let's go" Sho said as he ran forward with his two digimon behind him, the only one in the group who was ready for this battle.

**Meanwhile in a Dark Room**

"So they've found their good sides already" a voice said "Yes, my lord but it seems that our spy has been making progress, it seems that soon the other boy shall be released and we can leave this world" another voice said.

"What do you think will happen Belphemon?" a third voice said only to find him sleeping "Never mind him, when can I go to that pathetic Hope City and destroy it?" another voice said "You may go now" the first voice obviously the leader said and the 4th being left to destroy the city.

"Alright, we have all that but your forgetting something" the fifth voice said "what would this be?" the leader asked "Your underestimating the one named Sho, if he can call upon his full power he could beat any of us except you and if his Dracmon gets to mega it could easily destroy even you" the fifth voice said.

"Yes but if we interfere he will merely do this earlier, we must get him when he is separated from his digimon, alright now that that's done the meeting shall end" the leader said and soon the group dissapeared.

short but important (it seemed short before I double spaced), this will have a lot of spoilers for those that really know digimon if you don't know then that's fine too, it will all be explained later, well seeya

* * *

23 pages long, sweet it's a new record, I look forward to breaking it 


	8. Battle for the Chosen

Alright, time for a big battle and hopefully getting around the split into groups thing, you can expect a whole lot of anger when they meet as well as a few surprises, now does anyone know who the enemies are yet?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"Alright yo, let's see em beat this, Spirit Evolution Agunimon" Drago yelled as his two digimon digivolved as well.

"Alright, one champion and 33 rookies each" Angemon said as they began to fight the rookies, "Hand of Faith" he yelled as Devimon yelled Touch of evil which took down 20 of the 100 rookies.

"My turn yo" Drago said as he used his Pyro Twister and took down 30 more rookies leaving only 30 more remaining.

"Alright forget the order, lets just attack" Devimon said as he finished off another 10 rookies with his Razorwind attack.

"Too easy, my turn now, Angel Staff" Angemon yelled as he deleted another 15 rookies.

"Ah come on, leave some for me yo" Drago said as he attacked with his Pyro Darts finishing off the rest of the rookies.

"Time for the champions" Drago yelled as he and his digimon attacked the champion digimon only to be thrown back.

"What the hell, how'd they do that yo?" Drago asked "It's because we chose the wrong enemies" Devimon said as he pointed to Drago's opponent, a dark version of Ranamon.

"I see, even though she isn't the real one she still has a type advantage" Angemon said after being knocked back by a Gatomon who he couldn't effect since it was a light type.

"We should switch opponents" Devimon said as he was knocked back again by his opponent, a Devidramon which he couldn't even scratch since both were the same type.

After a while they finally found a chance to switch, Agunimon would fight Gatomon, Angemon would fight Devidramon and Devimon would fight Ranamon.

"Pyro Twister" Agunimon yelled as he attacked and deleted Gatomon. "Nice one, but your doing it all wrong" Angemon said as he used his Hand of Faith which deleted Devidramon and continued to hit Ranamon in the side knocking her to the ground before she was deleted by Devimon's Razorwind technique.

"Hell ya, let's see you do that yo" Drago yelled after de transforming "who are you talking to?" Patamon asked "I don't know" Drago said "Okay, were done, let's get to the castle already" Demidevimon said and soon they headed towards the castle but before they got there they fell into a trap.

Only a few feet from the castle they had not noticed when a Ninjamon was behind them and Drago didn't notice until it was too late.

When he came too he found that his digimon were gone and all he had was his digivice.

"Yo what the hell where the hell are my digimon, yo?" Drago said while still laying down.

As he got up he headed towards the building hoping that his digimon were inside.

He would have to do this without his digimon.

**Meanwhile West of the Capital**

"Let's see if your any good without your champion forms" Shintaru said to his two digimon as they faced their opponents, a Nefertimon and a Flamedramon, both ready to fight to their limits.

"I'll take Nefertimon" Armorleomon said while hissing "that Flamedramon's going down" Ancientflaredramon said angry that there names were so close.

As the fight began it was soon evident that Nefertimon couldn't damage Armorleomon in any way but the only problem was that he couldn't get a hit in one his opponent and couldn't counter because of his enemies location.

Ancientflaredramon however had his own problems, true he could hit his opponent and it did extensive damage but he couldn't dodge and had very little armor so it all came down to how fast he could release his attack.

After a few minutes of constant Rosetta Stones Armorleomon was annoyed and soon decided to begin attacking with his Fist of the Guardian Beasts technique which missed all 78 tries, after that failed he tried something else.

Knowing that his sword would not hit if he threw it and he wouldn't hit if he attempted to jump he created a move of his own by fusing his two current attacks together.

He first used his Sword of the Protecter to power up his weapon and jumped towards the enemy then used his Fist of the Guardian Beasts to shoot his blade forward at an extremely high speed, as Nefertimon went to dodge he used the final piece of his technique.

"Hand of the Guardian Blade" he yelled as the fist opened, grabbed the sword and slashed through his surprised opponent.

As his opponent plummeted towards the ground he grabbed his sword and finished his still airborn opponent with his Sword of the Protector technique which easily finished the weakened Nefertimon.

Ancientflaredramon was panting by now and was pretty beat up, he could take the energy attacks but it was the actual physical damage that was beating him.

"Great now what, how can I beat him If I can't take a punch?" he thought as he released another of his Flaming Tsunami which pushed Flamedramon back for only a second before Ancientflaredramon was hit again.

"Here goes the rest of my energy" he said hoping that it would hit since it only went one way and was impossible to turn, as much as he hated using this technique since it took so much energy he knew that if he was hit again he would be deleted so in the end he chose to use all his energy in the one technique he knew his opponent wouldn't survive "Flames of Darkness" he yelled as his opponent appeared in front of him.

The attack hit while his opponents fist was inches from his face and Ancientflaredramon could feel the heat coming from the fists, at that time he fainted and he woke a few minutes later to find the tower destroyed and them halfway to the castle.

"Did we win" Impmon asked finding that he had dedigivolved "Yes" was Shintaru's only reply. "He means yes we won but he's angry because were out of energy now and can't digivolve" Elecmon said as they got to the castle but as they arrived a Shurimon appeared and grabbed Shinaru's digimon then knocked him out.

A few minutes later he awoke to find his digimon gone and a major headache.

"So he thinks he'll get away with this does he? The fool" Shintaru said as he too headed towards the building but unlike Drago he wasn't concerned with his digimon at the second, he was more concerned in taking revenge on the one who had attacked him, after all that was the first time he'd been hit in 3 years.

**Meanwhile East of the Capital**

"Do they have a banana power up card?" Haru asked "Shut up and use the cards and while your at it, digivolve me" Candlemon said as Daemon transformed into Skulldaemon by himself.

"Fine, Candlemon digivolve now"Haru said as Candlemon digivolved into Wizardmon.

As this happened a mega stepped through the crowd to face Skulldaemon, it was an Imperialdramon Paladin mode but it had the sword of Chaosomnimon, Omnimons viral form.

"So you're the leader I presume?" Skulldaemon said as his opponent got ready to fight.

"Alright here's a power up card" as Haru used five power up cards in a row. The cards were Goliath which triples your size, Wargreymons Brave Shield which allows use of Wargreymon's shield, Omnimon's Omnisword which gives you Omnimon's sword, Hyper Wing which gives you wings and allows you to fly and his final card was Radiant Force which gives you the power of a mega.

"Thanks, this will help a lot" Wizardmon said while attacking and deleting around 5 million champions with three swings.

As this was happening Skulldaemon found himself in a battle of his own "time to die, Night Aurora" Skulldaemon yelled only to find his dark energy had been absorbed into the blade.

"I've made a few updates to this sword, it can now absorb dark energy and then enhance its power tenfold" Imperialdramon Paladin mode said.

"Now for my attack, GIGA CRUSHER" Imperialdramon yelled as his attack nearly defeated SkullDaemon.

"Hey, Skulldaemon wanna switch?" Wizardmon asked and turned to find Wizardmon three times taller, now the exact height of Imperialdramon and armed with the regular Omnimon's sword as well as Wargreymon's shield.

"Fine, sure you can take him?" Skulldaemon said "easy" Wizardmon winked as Haru activated another card giving Wizardmon a speed boost.

Soon the two had switched places and Skulldaemon was easily defeating the champions.

Wizardmon was matching his opponent blow for blow counting that they had the same weapons but Imperialdramon was still past mega and he was slowly out powering Wizardmon "time for my next card" Haru said as he used a power card to give Wizardmon more power but as he did this Wizardmon began glowing black, "Huh, what's going on?" Haru asked, when the light faded however he wished he didn't know.

In front of him stood a being that even Daemon himself was afraid of, a Megidramon devil mode, it seemed that all who became royal knights had this being inside and with all the cards Haru had overwhelmed his digimon's control, it had done a digivolution beyond dark digivolve, compared to this, dark digivolve was nothing, it had used Chaos digivolution and now Imperialdramon would be defeated but who else would be destroyed by this monster?

(much as I'd like to end it there that would mean Haru would be behind so I can't) (making up attacks) "Chaotic destruction" Megidramon devil mode yelled automatically deleting Imperialdramon Paladin mode.

As Megidramon did this he turned around and faced Haru who could only stare as his own digimon began to gather energy to destroy him with but as the attack was released Skulldaemon jumped in front of it and in doing so he was forced to de evolve to Daemon but his power had been released to that of a rookie.

As this happened Megidramon began to laugh which caused an explosion from Haru "H...he was your... your friend, you... you almost killed him and your laughing... you...you...you BASTARD" Haru yelled as his usual care free look was replaced by a look of hate but then that was replaced by a devilish smirk.

"So are you ready to be defeated you pathetic excuse for a dragon?" Haru said smirking the whole time confusing Megidramon greatly.

Before Megidramon could react to that insult however Haru had teleported to him and delivered a punch to his gut knocking him out in one blow and soon Megidramon dedigivolved into Candlemon. Daemon who was barely alive stared in awe at the power Haru had just used "So that's why I was sent here" Daemon thought as he fainted and so did Haru as the power left him.

When he awoke his digimon were gone and he had no memory of his transformation but somehow he could tell that that things had gone wrong for Daemon but he could also tell that Candlemon was back to normal.

"Well I better get to that castle, maybe they'll have bananas in there" he said as he headed for the castle ready to save his digimon or rather find some banana's "I haven't had bananas since I got to this world" Haru said as he too headed for what was surely a trap.

**Meanwhile also West of the Capital but a bit closer**

"Alright, Gabumon, Keramon digivolve, teach these rookies a lesson they'll never forget" Kai said as Gabumon and Keramon became Garurumon and Kurisarimon.

"Garurumon, get the Labramon and Gazimon, Kurisarimon get the Gotsumon and Kunemon, now attack" Kai said causing his digimon to sweatdrop.

"Well I guess he decided to take command" Kurisarimon said "Yeah I noticed" Garurumon said but before they could say more the enemy rookies attacked full force.

"Well I guess we follow Kai's plan, I'll take the Labramon and Gazimon you take the Gotsumon and Kunemon" Garurumon said "I know Kai already said that" Kurisarimon said as he deleted 3 of the five Gotsomon with his Data Crusher while the other two jumped to the side and attacked with their Angry Rock attack which did little damage.

"Fine then my turn, Blue Blaster" Garurumon yelled as he deleted two Labramon and three Gazimon before the remaining enemies countered with Electric Stun Blast and Retrieve Bark but neither of the attacks even fazed Garurumon who attacked again deleting the rest of his enemies.

Kurisarimon was having the same luck and also deleted his enemies before turning around only to get hit in the back with a Fist of the Beast King while Garurumon was hit by an Ogremon's Emberer's Fist which they barely managed to survive from.

"Your joking, a Leomon and an Ogremon working together, this is insane, they're worst enemies" Garurumon said as Kai scanned the two digimon.

"Well either way we'll have to fight them, even if we are weakened we still have a job to do" Kurisarimon said as him and Garurumon got up to face their opponents.

"Strange, that was supposed to knock you out, either way you can't win" Leomon said as he attacked Kurisarimon with his Fist of the Beast King again but this time it was dodged and countered with a Data Crusher which was deflected using Leomon's sword.

As this was happening Garurumon decided to attempt to attack Ogremon with his Blue Blaster but that was blocked by Ogremon's Club, "Nice try but you're to weak to win" Ogremon said as he used his Demons Hair attack but instead of attacking Garurumon or even Kurisarimon he instead attacked Kai himself knocking him out.

As this happened Garurumon and Kurisarimon spun around just long enough to be knocked out by Ogremon's and Leomon's Bone Crash and King Sword before they were dragged off by their opponents who as before left the human partner knocked out.

Around an hour later Kai woke up to find his digimon gone "what the, where are my digimon? Oh well I can always track them with my digivice" Kai said as he activated his digivice which told him they were in the castle.

"Well I guess I'm going to the castle anyway" Kai thought to himself as he walked toward the castle wondering what kind of technology they had in there.

"I hope it has better technology than the real world" Kai said as he got closer to the castle.

**Meanwhile North of the capita**l

"Dracmon, Hagurumon digivolve" Sho said as he began to fight off the rookies himself and surprisingly, even without his superpowers he was winning with ease.

As this happened his now digivolved digimon attacked with Guardian Barrage and Sticker blade which deleted 200 rookies each.

"Nice one" Sho yelled while going one on one with a Gotsumon who soon left the battle with a big lump on his rocky head.

"Our turn" Sangloupmon said "let's try a team attack, after all since we're fighting weaklings we can mess around as much as we want" Guardromon said as they used their Warning Laser and Dark Mind attack at the same time to create Dark Laser which finished 500 enemies and now there were only 50 more.

"time to end this" the two digimon said as they let off their Dark Laser combo again which was blocked when two ultimate digimon appeared, these two digimon were a black Paildramon(has a name but the website I find it at doesn't have it) and a black Jewelbeemon and they were getting ready to attack.

"So these are our opponents? Pathetic" they said in perfect unison and then attacked in perfect unison with their Desparado Blaster and Spike Blaster which nearly defeated his digimon but at the last second a surprise happened, Sho had jumped in the way of the attack.

"You...you moron, why did you do that?" Guardromon yelled "I did it to protect my friends" Sho said but before Guardromon could say anymore he began to glow and so did the crest of protection and the white digivice.

"Huh, what the... what's going on?" Guardromon said but all of a sudden he yelled out "Guardromon digivolve to Andromon "You fool, why did you do that twas quite pointless really" Sangloupmon said causing Sho to begin yelling.

"SHUT UP, WHAT'S POINTLESS IS MY LIFE BUT HELL IF YOU'D KNOW" as he thought of his whole life and at that second Sangloupmon too began to glow as well as the gray digivice and the crest of dark fate.

"I suppose it is my turn now, alright, Sangloupmon digivolve to Matadoramon" he said in a calm voice but as he did this Sho fainted.

"So you got stronger, big whoop, we'll still finish you with ease" their opponents said, once again in perfect unison attacking with the same combo as before but this time Andromon and Matadoramon dodged with ease by splitting up and that's when they saw a weakness.

"They can only team attack? How pathetic can you get?" Andromon said while attacking with his Lightning Blade which was blocked by Paildramon then countered with a Spike Blaster to the face by Jewelbeemon.

"That shall not work it seems, perhaps a long distance attack" Matadoramon said as he powered up his Thousand Arrow and Andromon powered up his Gatling Missiles but when their attacks were fired they were blocked with one arm from each then the enemies began to spin around blasting the whole time and soon Andromon and Matadoramon were beginning to weaken.

"We need to try something else, lets try our own team attack" Andromon said as him and Matadoramon fused their Lightning Blade and Butterfly Trumpet Kick together.

Matadoramon ran at Paildramon getting ready to kick him but as Paildrammon turned towards him and began to power up his attack Matadoramon teleported behind him and kicked him from behind throwing him forward, straight through Andromon's Lightning Blades which cut him into pieces.

"Great, now for the other one" Andromon said "yes, let us not leave this one to rot without it's partner" Matadoramon said (I know he sounds weird but he is supposedly the one who corrupted Lucemon, that and it says he talks like Lucemon) as he and Andromon powered up their Gatling Missiles and Thousand Arrows which easily deleted Jewelbeemon who had literally stopped moving now that Paildramon was gone.

Through this battle they had been watched however and as soon as the battle ended they were attacked by a digimon from the shadows who grabbed them leaving Sho alone and still asleep after the combo blast from the two enemy ultimates.

An hour later Sho woke to find his digimon gone but he could feel them at the castle so he began to head there asking himself the whole time, "What is going on?"

* * *

Well maybe not as long but counting that this whole chapter was battle and no real story I guess it was pretty long, oh well either way 17 pages is still pretty long compared to my first few chapters, well, as you can see, the digidestined are getting ready to run into each other, wonder how that'll work, well either way, can't wait to write it seeya next time. 


	9. Return of Hope, Loss of Dark

Sorry I haven't updated but I was too busy tryin to think of what to write to begin writing or something to that effect, well anyway, if anyone ever does read this I hope they'll like it, I may have good story ideas at time but I can't write them out exactly as I think them so it kinda backfires, well here goes the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon

_The Darkest Digidestined_

As Drago entered the castle he noticed something was wrong.

"Yo what the hell, since when do flames burn pink?" Drago asked himself as he went further into the castle.

As he took his first turn he entered a strange room but as he entered the doors closed and the very person he cared for the most appeared.

In front of him was his old friend who had died a few years back "Hey Drago, how's it going? Still can't believe what you did but hey we all make mistakes huh buddy?" his friend said "Sanokaru is...is it really you?" Drago said nearly in tears after seeing his only friend for the first time in 3 years.

"Ya, you bet, still why'd ya do it anyway, well either way I forgive ya" Sanokaru said with a grin on his face.

"Do what?" Drago asked "you know, join the gang, I mean I lost everything to them, how could ya just join them?" Sanokaru said "Well, I guess I was desperate, I didn't want to die and when you were killed I didn't know what to do" Drago said "Ahh, well anyway I can only stay for a little bit so how bout one last sparrin match?" Sanokaru said as he got into a fighting position.

"Wah, sure, I guess, after all I actions do speak louder than words right yo?" Drago said as he also got into a fighting position and the match began.

Drago and Sanokaru both jumped at each other with their fists extended but at the last second Sanokaru jumped to the left letting Drago go past him before jumping right again with his leg extended.

Drago turned after missing Sanokaru and brought his arm up to block the kick before countering with an uppercut knocking Sanokaru back 3 feet but before he hit the ground he did a back flip and when he touched the ground lunged back at Drago who rolled to the side before spinning around and throwing a punch at Sanokaru who countered with his own punch.

As their fists collided sparks could be seen but as soon as they touched they jumped back and both ran at each other trying to tackle the other but at the last second they both jumped into the air and used a roundhouse kick knocking both away.

"Heh, looks like you got a bit better, glad ta know you didn't give up on fightin like that, woulda been a wasteful 7 years if you had" Sanokaru said while wiping away the blood from his lip.

"Yah, woulda been a major waste but I didn't quit, well ready to continue yo?" Drago said as he got back up.

"Sure thing, ready ta lose?" Sanokaru said as he also got back up and the battle continued.

Both of them ran at each other but at the last second Drago jumped to the left and Sanokaru jumped to the right before they both ran at each other before locking their hands together and they began headbutting with neither fighter making any progress but right when Drago got his hand loose Sanokaru kneed him knocking him to the ground before doing a back flip then lunging at Drago again who was still disoriented from the last hit.

Before Sanokaru could finish him however Drago ducked then used an uppercut exactly when Sanokaru's kick hit him and both were lying their unable to move.

The match was over and neither had won. "Nice one, looks like not only have you been continuing your training but you actually got better" Sanokaru said while grinning "Thanks yo, well anyways, I been thinkin, when I get back I'm gonna quit that gang" Drago said while panting.

"Great, I'd go with ya but I can't leave this place" Sanokaru said "Huh, hey come ta think of it how are you even here?" Drago asked.

"Well it was really weird, I was killed by a power cord and somehow it transferred me into this place but I can't stay in a physical form for very long, like I said weird" Sanokaru answered.

"Ya that is weird yo" Drago said as he began to laugh "Well as much as I'd like to join you I can't stay in a physical form any longer so seeya" Sanokaru said as he began to fade away "wah, no, don't go, come on I can't do this without ya, you sure there ain't any way ya can stay here" Drago said as he looked up to find Sanokaru already gone.

"I...I guess I'll get going then" Drago said as the next door opened and he headed towards the next location.

After walking for 30 minutes he found himself at a major crossroad, there were six doors, not including the one he had just come from and each had a number on it, he had just come from the 1st door.

"I guess I choose a door, well how bout that one yo?" Drago asked himself as he pointed to his left which was the 3rd door and opened it then began to walk down the hall but before he got anywhere a barrier appeared ahead and behind him.

"Yo what da hell, damn looks like I'm stayin here" he said as he sat down and waited, of course that was after yelling for an hour than trying to break through it with brute force.

**Meanwhile with Shintaru**

As Shintaru entered the castle he found himself blocked off by what looked to be a clone of himself.

"Pathetic, this thing won't stand a chance" Shintaru said as he stared at his clone "I won't stand a chance? You're the one who's going to lose" his clone said as they ran at each other both pulling out their whips before swinging them at each other and hitting each other in the side before spinning it around and hitting each other in the cheek then running at each other while pulling out a knife and slashing at each other but instead of copying each other's moves Shintaru jumped to the side and stabbed his clone in his leg before knocking the knife away and grabbing the second whip which he used to strangle his opponent and end the battle.

"As I said, pathetic" he said as he entered a room that was all white and as he did the doors closed behind him.

"So they plan to ambush me well it isn't going to...work" Shintaru said with surprise in his voice after seeing his sister appear before him even though she was dead "sis, can it really be you?" Shintaru said this time with emotion and he could do nothing but stare.

"Yep, little bro, it is" she said "Luna, so it really is you, I thought you were dead" Shintaru said "Well technically I am, I ended up here though so I guess I'm not" Luna said while smiling.

"I thought you were gone, I thought I'd never see you again" Shintaru said as he literally broke into to tears. (major change from how he was but his sister was the only thing that could make him like this so I guess it makes sense)

"Ah, don't cry, it doesn't look good on you" Luna said "I...I don't care, I'm just so happy you're here" Shintaru said while still crying.

"Hey come on, it can't be that much of a difference, I mean you must have other friends right?" Luna said "N...no, everyone else would just betray me, I'm not willing to take that chance, last time I did, you got killed" he said.

"Well anyways, I know I can't make up for leaving you all alone even if it wasn't my spot and I can't stay in a physical form for long so guess I'll just tell you that you shouldn't give up" Luna said still smiling " I guess so" Shintaru said as finally stopped crying.

"Great, well also before I leave I have to tell you to give people a chance and while your at it QUIT THE GANG, I mean would you please get out of the gang little brother?" Luna said "Um, I guess so, ya I will, thanks sis" Shintaru said as Luna began to fade away.

"I'll always be with you little bro" Luna said as she disappeared leaving Shintaru alone.

As soon as his sister disappeared his face hardened back up and he headed for the door, as he opened it he continued to walk down the hallway and soon found a barrier on the ground and Drago was in it.

As he came closer Drago noticed "Hey, Shintaru, what's up yo" Drago yelled "How'd you get caught in here" Shintaru asked "well I came from on of these 6 hallways and I had to choose another one and I ended up choosing to go left but when I entered, this thing appeared and I got stuck in it, man, it's annoyin, huh yo?" Drago said

"Sure, tell me, did anything happen to you while I was gone?" Shintaru asked "Yep, lotsa stuff" Drago said as he began to tell Shintaru of his time in the digital world.

"Interesting but if you can transform into a digimon why don't you, you could probably break out" Shintaru said "Oh ya, good idea, well, here goes, Spirit evolution Agunimon" Drago yelled as he used a Pyro Twister to destroy the barrier.

"Come on, I haven't got all day now" Shintaru said as he walked past Drago who was now Agunimon.

"Hey, did you even see my transformation?" Drago yelled at him "Yes" Shintaru answered as he went straight ahead and opened the 7th door then headed down the hall with Drago right behind him.

**Meanwhile with Haru**

As Haru entered the castle he found what looked to be an ancient tablet of some kind with a legend.

The legend was this "when the children of destiny return the end shall come from the one who holds the true light and yet the true darkness and in the end only the child of the guarded shall be able to stop him."

"Wow, I don't have a clue what that means" Haru said as he noticed the floor sloping downwards.

"Hey I've got an idea" Haru said as he grabbed the tablet and tried to use it as a sled. As he went further down he soon found a problem with his idea, this problem was called, a wall.

"Ahh, wall! I'm gonna crash, curse you banana people" Haru yelled as he ran into the wall which turned out to be a giant door.

"Maybe there are banana's behind this door" Haru said as he pushed the gigantic door only to find it opened with ease and he fell forward and landed on his face.

As he got up he found someone standing there in front of him "still acting like an idiot huh Haru" the person said while grinning.

"Yep, how's it goin, Sono?" Haru said while smiling and getting back up "eh, HELLO, I expected more of a reaction than that, after all, I'm supposed to be dead after all you saw me burning in th fire yourself." Sono said "Yep but you told me not to be sad so I'm not" Haru said while grinning.

"well anyway's have you admitted that oranges are better than bananas yet?" Sono asked "no bananas are better and you know it" Haru said "No oranges are better" Sono said "No banana's" "no oranges" "bananas" "Oranges" "bananas" "oranges" "BANANAS" Haru yelled causing Sono to fall over laughing.

"What's so funny?" Haru asked "It's been three years and you haven't changed a bit" Sono said while still laughing but he stopped when Haru began poking him.

"What?" Sono asked "Are you a banana?" Haru asked back causing Sono to laugh again "yep, haven't changed a bit" Sono said as he stopped laughing "alright time for an important question, do you still have your anger problem?" Sono asked as his face hardened.

"I have an anger problem?" Haru asked as he blinked "You seriously don't know?" Sono asked "nope, I never would've guessed" Haru said while grinning causing Sono to sigh.

"Okay, you know that tablet you found when you walked in? Let me see it" Sono said "Sure, here ya go" Haru said as he handed the tablet to Sono.

"So I was right" Sono said as he read the tablet "listen Haru whatever you do don't lose control of your emotions, I'd say more but I can only stay in a physical form for a few more seconds" Sono said as he gave Haru the tablet.

"When you see the others let them see this and see if they can understand it, seeya" Sono said as he disappeared leaving Haru alone in the room.

"Hey where'd ya go" Haru asked "Oh well, better get going" he said as he headed for the door on the other side of the room.

As he opened the door he found a hallway and began to walk down it before he came to another door which he opened to find 5 more doors, he had come out of the 4th one.

"Guess I choose a door, Eenie, Meenie, Miinie, Moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Eenie, Meenie, Miinie, Moe" Haru said as he chose the 5th door and began to walk down the hallway on the other side.

**Meanwhile with Kai**

As Kai entered the castle he found what looked to be a lab of some sort.

"Cool, a lab, they mus t have a whole bunch of technology here" Kai said as he noticed a computer and in front of the computer was a small digimon inside of a cage made of light.

"Huh, wonder what that thing is" Kai said as he opened up his digivice which said "Datamon, ultimate level, type machine, attacks, Digital Bomb, Data Crusher" it answered as at that second the Datamon began to move and soon noticed him.

"Help me, I must escape this prison at once" the Datamon said "Uh, sure what are you doing here?" Kai asked.

"That's not important, all that matters is that I can connect to this computer, transform to my final level and at last stop Metaletemon" Datamon said " right so exactly who is Metaletemon?" Kai asked again "He is a powerful being who it is my duty to stop" Datamon said.

"Alright fine, I'll let you out but first you have to tell me how to work this stuff" Kai said "I can't do that until I get out" Datamon said "Fine, I'll let you out now then" Kai sighed as he somehow managed to open the cage by touching it.

"Alright now one second while I transform" Datamon said as he connected to the computer and opened a program labeled Project Chimera and soon began glowing but he was glowing black.

"Huh, what are you doing" Kai said when he noticed something was wrong, "Getting some more power and while I'm at it DESTROYING YOU" Datamon said as he transformed into the legendary Ghoulmon before trying to attack Kai but Kai rolled out of the way just in time before checking his digivice but it only had enough time to tell him "Ghoulmon" before it was knocked away and Kai was cornered.

"Are you ready to die human?" Ghoulmon said as he got ready to attack but before that could happen a machine gun went off and Ghoulmon fell to the ground with a human behind him "Meiga? Is it really you?" Kai said "No it's the Easter bunny, what do ya think, course it's me" Meiga said.

"I thought you were dead, how did you survive, how did you end up here, how did your machine gun come with you, how-."

"SHUT UP, okay, before you say anymore I'll answer these questions, one, I am dead, two, I don't know how I got here and three I don't know how my gun got here either" Meiga said.

"Okay, sorry about all the questions but after the gang killed you I just pretty much lost it, you were the only friend I'd ever had and now the gang went and took away the last important thing in my life, I'm just so glad to see you again." Kai said while beginning to cry.

"Hey come on don't start cryin now, you never cried before and this probably isn't the best time ta start" Meiga said "ya, your right so how exactly did you get here and since you've been here a while maybe you can cover some things for me" Kai said as he stopped crying and became curious again.

"Like what?" Meiga asked "For my first question I must ask how it is that you have a body, if what you said is true then you should be nothing more than a soul in this world" Kai said "Um, well actually I really don't have a body, I half to concentrate to stay in a physical form" Meiga said .

"Alright, next question, how is it that I ended up here and why do I still have a physical body?" Kai asked again, "Well it most likely has ta do with the fact that your body got pulled in, you know, as much as I'd like ta stay here I can't keep a physical form any longer so seeya" Meiga said as he disappeared.

"As much as I hate to let you leave I know that I am lucky to have seen yeen again at all, goodbye Meiga" Kai said as he picked up his digivice and headed towards the door, barely holding back his tears he opened it and found 6 doors.

He had just come from the 2nd door and after waiting for a few seconds decided to go to the 5th doorway and continued walking before finally catching up to Haru who was walking back down the hall towards him.

"Hi, are you here to give a banana?" Haru said "Hm, a banana, well actually I think I still have one from Rosemon's place" Kai said but the second he did he found himself on the ground with Haru holding it and doing a victory dance.

"Yay, I haven't had a banana in a long time" Haru said as he ate the banana whole. "Hm, um, okay, well since you've already come here I suppose there's nothing there so I suppose we should go to another door" Kai said as he turned around and Haru, thinking that they were looking for banana's, followed him and soon they came to the hall and went down the 7th hallway mere minutes after Drago and Shintaru.

**Meanwhile with Sho**

As Sho entered the castle he found a TV that looked as if it was 100 years old.

"Okay, what's a TV doing here?" Sho asked as he continued forward before entering a room and as he did this the doors closed and someone appeared before him.

"Huh, Yasho, your alive, brother I thought you were dead" Sho said as he stared at his younger brother "Well, I am but, uh, I somehow got teleported here" Yasho said.

"I don't care how you got here, I'm just so happy to see you" Sho said as he broke up into tears "You don't know what's happening, everything's gotten worse and everyone I know is dead" Sho said "well I'd try ta comfort ya but I'm the younger bro so that be really weird" Yasho said "That doesn't matter, nothing does, I just am so glad to see you" Sho said again.

"Ya ya, I know but ya don't have ta say that over and over again" Yasho said "Alright, so how are you here" Sho said as he stopped crying "I dunno know, maybe I did somethin and dis is da outcome" Yasho said.

After talking to his brother for a few minutes and finding out that his brother couldn't stay in a physical form for long his brother began to disappear.

"Well, seeya again, someday" Yasho said as he disappeared leaving Sho alone.

After a few minutes of standing there letting what had just happened sink in he headed to the second door and soon came to a group of doors and through pure luck he chose the 7th door and continued down the hall towards the rest of the so called team.

* * *

I know that I said they would meet in this chapter but I decided to do something else.

As for what happened to the spirit type people I will most likely make a side story.

I'm sorry for not updating but I couldn't think of anything and with Christmas coming, writers block and me finally getting a new PS2 since my last one broke in the summer while I had 5 new games, well anyways I all of a sudden had 8 new games and 3 demo discs so writing became incredibly hard to concentrate on. Seeya

damn, only 9 pages


	10. Tested by the Past of Another

Next chapter begins and as usual I'm still not sure what I'm doing, typical I get two weeks of free time and my writers block comes back, well anyways time for my characters to meet again.

If anybody ever does read this plz review because I love to write but when someone joins out of now where and gets 7 reviews in one day for a 1,000 word chapter and I write this without a single review besides one person (thank youone person)and my friend who I had to pay money to get to review it kind of gets annoying.

Well since you're here, or maybe not here,( for all I know I'm writing to myself) for the story here goes chapter 10 which will likely be nothing more than a test and the birth of a powerful opponent.

Disclaimer: I don't own nothin in the anime world, (stupid small town and E-Bay blocking computer) so of course I don't own digimon

_The Darkest Digidestined_

As Drago and Shintaru were standing in front of the door they noticed one thing, there was a symbol on the wall for all ten digivices and as usual they easily understood what they had to do.

"Yo what da hell, what's with the crappy drawings on the wall and why's it look like my digivice?" Drago yelled. "Simple minded fool, from what I can tell it's saying we need the ten digivices to open the door, typical that we only have four" Shintaru said as he examined the writing under the digivice symbols.

"So what's da wall say?" Drago said "I don't know, how am I supposed to read this thing, it's not like I actually know what language it is let alone how to read it, you idiot" Shintaru said in which Drago countered with a witty remark "You're one to talk you, you, stupid guy" Drago said and the argument that consists of Drago saying incredibly pointless insults and Shintaru using every insult known and then some began again after a few months of them being separated.

Because of this argument however they didn't notice when Haru and Kai turned the corner and neither did they notice when Kai drew his sword that he had tried to use the last time he had seen these two and they probably wouldn't have noticed any of it until it was too late if it hadn't been for Haru yelling, "Revenge of the banana people" at the top of his lungs causing the argument to stop and causing Kai to fall to the ground.

"Damn, it so close and then he alerts them" Kai thought to himself as he was all of a sudden grabbed by Shintaru who was looking quite angry at the second.

"How dare you try to sneak up on me" Shintaru said while holding Kai by the neck against the wall while Drago was holding Haru to the ground and thus the battle began or at least it would have but Sho just happened to turn the corner and that was when Shintaru remembered the door.

"So we have all ten now" Shintaru said while dropping Kai on the ground and continuing his examination of the door. "Huh all ten what, damn it what the hell are you talking about and why'd you let me down?" Kai said while rubbing his now sore neck and looking past Shintaru to the symbol's on the door and also recognizing the writing from the Chinese language.

"Um okay then, what the hell are you stoppin the attack for?" Drago asked as he got off of Haru. At this second Kai began to recite what was written on the door "As the original known team once used to stop the gears from spinning and the next used to End the Dark Beginning, as the third used to guide their ship to winning and the fourth used to unlock pureness thinning you must now use yours to unlock what is behind here and start what now is beginning."

Yo what da hell are you talkin bout and what's with the riddle?" Drago yelled at Kai "Idiot, the riddle is telling us how to get through, the original known team is probably talking about the first digidestined as is the 2nd, 3rd, and 4th and they most likely are talking about the digivices since it shows ours above the door" Shintaru said.

"Okay then, so what are you people talking about and where are my banana's?" Haru said from behind them which broke them out of the semi trance and soon they were back to being enemies, "So I need the digivices then, I guess I'll have to get them off your dead bodies" Shintaru said as he and Kai began their fist fight while Drago attacked Haru leaving Sho to stand there for a few seconds sweat dropping.

"I guess I'll do this the hard way" Sho said as he walked by and grabbed all of their digivices before aiming them at the door which turned out to be quite a challenge counting that he only had two hands but before he could get them set up Shintaru noticed that Sho had taken his digivice and attacked him.

After a few more minutes of this the group finally began to calm, down, or at least partly. "So by the looks of it we have to work together at least long enough to open this door" Kai said as he examined the door for a while longer but before he could find something Haru began to speak "Hey that door looks like the tablet I found except it doesn't have the strange writing."

"Tablet, what tablet?" Kai asked as Haru pulled out the tablet and showed it to Kai and the others who could only guess at what the meaning is. "We don't have time to look at more riddles, let's just open the stupid door" Shintaru said as he pointed his gray and golden digivices at the wall.

"Hells, yeah, whoever's there is dead meat" Drago said as he pointed his green digivice and his red digivice at the picture on the wall and the digivices shot out a beam of light. "For the banana's" Haru said as he pointed his yellow and black digivice at the wall which also caused the device to shoot out light. "I'll stop who ever it is but after that you're next" Kai said as he pointed his black and blood red digivice and his silver and blue digivice at the wall while glaring at Drago and Shintaru. "I'll protect my friends and since this person messed with my friends their going down" Sho said as he aimed his white and dark purple digivice at the wall and soon the door opened.

"Good it opened but next time lose the corny entrance sayings" Shintaru said as he walked into the room to find a computer in front of them and a spot for two digivices to go in as well as stairs.

Before anyone could say anything however a shadow hologram (hologram that is only a black) appeared and began to speak, "there are five test floors and on each floor all of you must go through a test, if any of you fail on any of the floors you will all be forced to restart" the voice said as it disappeared leaving a very confused digidestined team.

"So what da hell is that thing?" Drago asked after the 'thing' disappeared. "It was a hologram and from what I can tell it wants us to insert our digivices into there and take a test" Kai said as he examined the computer to make sure it wasn't a trap.

"Why don't we just use the stairs?" Sho asked "Idiot, the stairs are slanted, we'd just slide off" Shintaru answered before entering his digivices into the computer before being sucked in.

Inside he found what seemed to be an obstacle course, "what is this? Some kind of joke?" Shintaru asked himself and was quite surprised when a voice actually answered back.

"Yes it is, your test will be to get through this course without getting caught by my creation, my own version of Kimeramon created from the DNA of your groups digimon, Sangloupmon's speed, Andromon's visor, Angemon's staff, Devimons arm and bat symbol, Wizardmon's hat, Daemon's cloak, Kurisarimon's claws, Garurumon's fur, Impmon's scarf, and Leomon's body, I call it, Zeromon, his power is completely balanced between light and dark and he shall be your opponent for all five tests, in a way this is his test not yours, prepare to be crushed, also, I've put a limit to my monsters power, you can be hit three times before you fail" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and began to attack leaving Shintaru only enough time to spin around and begin running.

After dodging the attacks thrown by Zeromon, or at least most (he got hit by one of them and jumping over, crawling under and accidently running through a few of them Shintaru finally reached the end of the course and as he passed it he was thrown out of the machine unconscious.

"Yo what da hells in there?" Drago yelled as Shintaru came flying out and landing on top of Drago who after pushing himself entered his digivices into the computer and he too, was pulled in finding the obstacle course that Shintaru had just left but it was already fixed.

"So that's my test, finish the obstacle course?" Drago said while laughing "Oh yes, but also you'll have to survive Zeromon" the voice said and after introducing Zeromon again the obstacle course began.

"Shit, shit, shit, how the hell am I gonna do this" Drago asked himself as he jumped over an obstacle and continued running. After a few more minutes of this and getting hit twice he finally reached the finish line and dived for it but the second he passed it he too was thrown out of the computer and to the ground unconscious.

"I guess I'll go" Kai said as he entered his digivices into the computer and also got sucked in. He, as with the last two, found himself at an obstacle course and he also asked why he was here.

As with the last two he also got an explanation and an introduction and soon the race began. As Kai began to run he soon found out one thing, "Damn it, this guy can move faster than I can see." (ie, Sangloupmon can turn into data and move at the speed of light but since he only has a piece of the data he just moves really fast)

As Kai continued running, dodging, jumping, sliding and a bunch of other maneuvers that he wouldn't have been able to do if it weren't for the fact that he was being chased he reached the finish line and with only getting hit two times before he was also thrown out unconscious.

"My turn then" Sho said as he inserted his digivices and after the explanation and introduction he too began to run, the only difference here was that he wasn't hit even once and he too crossed the finish line before being thrown out unconscious.

"Ya, that leaves me, banana power shall help me" Haru said as he inserted his two digivices into the machine before also being sucked in. "So you're the one with the other side" the voice said as it examined Haru "other side, what's that?" Haru asked as he looked at the obstacle course.

"Are there any banana's in here?" Haru asked the voice "No, now listen up, you are going to run from my warrior Zeromon and if he hits you three times you'll fail" the voice said as he introduced Zeromon and the race began with Haru singing while he ran, "Banana, banana, something, something, something, banana." After running for a few minutes and getting hit twice he too managed to finish but that was a total fluke. (he'd tripped three times and ended up dodging the blasts by doing so)

He too was thrown out of the machine and after a few minutes him and the rest of them woke up to find the stairs were no longer sloped. "Good, we passed, to level two then" Shintaru said as he and the rest of them walked up the stairs to find yet another computer waiting for the group.

"Yo, what da hells with all da tests?" Drago yelled at the computer which answered by shocking him "YOW, stupid computer" Drago said while holding his now sore finger.

"I suppose we're going to take more tests" Kai sighed "Great, now we get chased by even more freaks" Sho said as he and the rest of the group pulled out their digivices. "I go first, got it?" Shintaru stated rather than asked as he entered the computer to find himself chained up to the wall.

"What type of test is this?" Shintaru asked "This is a test that will be decided by how you did in the last test, since you only got hit once in the last test you will have to survive two blasts without blacking out or deleting" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and began to gather his energy before blasting Shintaru with one of his attacks (you'll learn about his attacks in the next chapter when the digimon take their tests) which caused Shintaru to yell out in pain.

"So that's what he can do huh?" Shintaru said before looking up smirking "I've been hurt more by an old lady on the street."

"You think this is fun? How about I have Zeromon take it up a notch, Zeromon go to ultimate level attack strength" the voice said as Zeromon's energy took on a whole new level. "Time for your deletion" the voice said as Zeromon attacked him and once again he screamed out in pain but this time the pain was a lot worse, he had to give it everything he had to even stay conscious but soon the attack stopped and before he fell unconscious he had enough time to smirk at Zeromon and then he was no longer awake.

After being thrown out of the computer unconscious as before Drago entered and soon found himself chained up. "Yo what da hell's with the chains?" Drago yelled "Simple, you must take one blast from Zeromon since you were hit two times, your goal is to stay conscious" the voice said and once again Zeromon appeared. "So I gotta take a hit from that thing, piece a cake" Drago said as he was blasted by the champion level attack which he easily took before being sent out of the computer unconscious as well.

After that Kai entered and he too found himself chained up "Hm, I wonder how I am to take a test while in chains" Kai said "Your test is to survive my warriors direct attack and it just wouldn't be fair if you could move, then it just wouldn't be a direct attack now would it?" the voice said.

"Alright then, I suppose that is half way logical if you are attempting to see how much pain we can endure, how many attacks must I survive?" Kai asked "You were already hit twice in the last battle while Zeromon was using rookie power attacks so now you have to take one blast at the champion level" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and gathered his attack before unleashing it on Kai who, even though he acted tough, was the least used to pain and that one blast nearly finished him, he managed to stay conscious long enough to get out however and he was soon thrown out of the computer unconscious but now healed.

It was now Sho's turn to enter and soon he too found himself in chains. "Huh, how can I take a test with chains on?" Sho asked himself. "You can take a test with chains on by getting hit by Zeromon three times since you weren't even hit once in the obstacle course" the voice said with a tint of annoyance that anyone could get through his obstacle course unscathed.

"Okay sure but how exactly is that a test?" Sho asked "It tests how much pain you can take" the voice said again annoyed that only one person understood without an explanation. "Okay then, let's begin" Sho said as Zeromon appeared and blasted him but that was only enough to tickle him, after all, he had taken the combo hit from two ultimates.

"Hah, that it, I guess your freak of nature isn't as strong as you thought" Sho said while laughing "Not strong enough for you? Alright then how about ultimate level attacks" the voice said as Zeromon went to the next level and attacked again but Sho was able to shake that one off as well, though this one did more damage.

"Damn that's weak, I thought you were testing my endurance not my patience" Sho said as he continued to laugh. "This is insane, I just don't understand what it is that makes you so strong" the voice said as Zeromon powered up his next attack.

"What makes me so strong is taking on real terror and pain, and this just isn't up to par with the type of thing I'm used to" Sho said while smirking before continuing to laugh "Fine...fine then I guess you'll be taking Zeromon's true power then, Zeromon mega level attack strength" the voice said as Zeromon's power reached it's highest form known to the creator.

"Let's see you take this attack" the voice said as Zeromon threw the mega level blast at the grinning Sho but the grin soon ended when the attack hit and for the first time in a while Sho felt true pain. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, I can't let this beat meEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE" Sho yelled from inside the ball of energy.

After a few more seconds of being in the blast the attack finally ended and Sho was sent out of the computer and back to reality where he met the return of his original injuries for a second before he fell unconscious.

Not long after, Haru entered the machine to find himself in chains and the first thing he did was ask what was going on "Where are the banana's?" Haru asked "What are you talking about? Were here for a test of your endurance not for a buffet" the voice said as it told him the rules of the test.

"You must survive one blast since you were hit twice while in the obstacle course." "Alright, here goes, I can only think of one thing that can help me, banana shields up" Haru said "You're an idiot, you don't have any shields let alone a banana shield if they even do exist" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and attacked with Haru having a surprising reaction, "Stop, that tickles HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" Haru said as he was teleported out of the computer unconscious.

After a few more minutes of sleep the group woke up and headed to the next floor. As they reached the next floor they found yet another computer waiting for them and as before Shintaru was the first to enter. When he was inside he found what looked to be a training dojo.

"This doesn't seem like the usual test" Shintaru said "Oh yes, I suppose you want to know what your doing, I will have Zeromon do ten fighting moves, you are to copy the moves, if you miss more than three you will fail the test" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and did a jump back leap forward karate chop to the neck which Shintaru easily copied.

"So you copied one move, I don't see what the big deal is" the voice said "Neither do I, let's continue, I haven't got all day" Shintaru said back as Zeromon jumped and did a spin kick which Shintaru also copied.

"Good job but I know you will fail" the voice said as Zeromon lunged forward then lunged to the left then lunged at a practice dummy with an uppercut. This move was also copied by Shintaru and after 5 more moves perfectly executed the voice was becoming a tad nervous.

"How is this possible, I'll have to take things up a notch." The voice did just as it planned and Shintaru failed to copy the next two moves, it all came down to move number 10, if he pulled this off he would pass but if he failed then they would start from the beginning again.

"Hah, it's time for you to finally fail, you are not worthy of being the digidestined, I've been in this world for years and I never got it but if I can beat you I can become a digidestined I just know it" the voice said.

"Thanks for clearing that up, so you're a human as well, this is a meeting I might just look forward to" Shintaru said while smirking at Zeromon who pulled out his final move, a run on the wall followed up by jumping off to a pillar and kicking off the pillar into a training dummy which, after a few seconds of concentration, Shintaru pulled off and in doing so, passed the 3rd test before being transported out of the computer by the voice that was now known to be a human.

As Shintaru left the machine Drago walked forward and soon entered the machine himself where Zeromon was waiting "Yo, what's with da dojo" Drago yelled as he looked around.

"What it is is my next test, you must copy 10 moves that Zeromon does and if you fail three times you lose and your group must restart from floor one" the voice said as Zeromon began his test but no matter what Zeromon did it was copied effortlessly and soon there was only 1 move left to follow.

"How can this be, how can you manage to do that?" the voice said "Piece a cake, I've been training my martial arts skills for nearly 8 years so don't think ya can beat me at my own game" Drago said as Zeromon used his final move, he ran towards the wall, ran on it, jumped off to the pillar, ran up the pillar, back flipped behind a dummy and in mid air karate chopped the neck from both sides.

"Let's see you beat that" the voice said confidently "As I said before, piece a cake" Drago said while smirking before pulling off the same move with his eyes closed.

"I don't believe it, you can't be human, no human can pull off that!" the voice said stunned. "True, they normally can't yo but I've been training for eight years and I've done a lot of impossible things, determination helps too ya know" Drago said while grinning before he too was sent out of the computer.

After a minute of waiting Kai entered the computer and he too found a dojo and soon figured out what the test would be "So if I'm correct then this is a test of copying the move" Kai said as he entered the dojo.

"Yes, it is, I'm glad at least someone fully understands but with only fools in your group I suppose I should be surprised that any of you understood" the voice said "Alright then, first I am not a fool, though the rest of my team is, and second, let us begin the test" Kai said as Zeromon appeared and pulled off 4 moves that Kai followed in before catching Kai off guard by the 5th and 6th ones.

"You may be the most intelligent but you are also the weakest, let's see just how badly you fail" the voice said as Zeromon used another 3 moves that Kai barely managed to pull off and finally it came down to the final move.

Zeromon jumped towards the wall and then launched off of it towards a dummy armed with a sword, jumped over the guard, hit him in the neck, grabbed the sword, blocked the bullet from the second dummy, jumped towards the second, cut the gun with a downward swing before cutting the dummy in half with an upward swing.

"Can you copy that move for move? I sincerely doubt it" the voice said "I sincerely doubt it as well but the less time this takes the sooner I find my friends" Kai said as he pulled off Zeromon's move just barely and soon was also transported out of there.

A minute or so later and Sho entered the dojo. "So the guy who doesn't feel pain is here, it's time to fail" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and used his many moves but even then Sho didn't fail and soon there was just on move left.

"I don't believe this, how are you able to keep up at all, oh well, you can't lose but I can still make you lose at least one" the voice said as Zeromon used his newest move, he first jumped onto a dummy, grabbed it's weapon, cut it in half with it's weapon, did three mid air back flips, ran up the wall backwards, did a front flip then sliced down with the weapon and straight through another dummy.

"Hah, there's no way you can do that" the voice said "True, I can't do that but I don't have to, all I have to do is try and I'll pass" Sho said as he attempted the maneuver but failed and was soon sent out of the computer.

Now it was Haru's test and soon the greatest fool to ever exist would be the difference between a pass and a fail.

As Haru entered the dojo the first thing he did was mistake a crescent blade with a yellow sheath for a banana and tried to eat it.

"You idiot, that isn't food" the voice said "It still tastes good" Haru said as the sounds of breaking metal could be heard.

"Uh...okay then, it's time for my test, let's see if you can manage to pull this trick off" the voice said as Zeromon appeared and did a trick but Haru didn't even pay attention which means that he failed the first trick.

"Ha, if you don't try you'll lose for sure, now watch" the voice said as Zeromon did his next trick which Haru still ignored. "Fine then, I guess you're going to fail, see if I care" the voice said as Zeromon used his next move but the difference now wasn't just that Haru was doing it but he was pulling it off at the exact same time.

"What the, how is that possible? How can you be the same person from before?" the voice said. "What are you talking about, all I'm doing is playing follow the leader, isn't that what you wanted me to do?" Haru asked.

"Uh...sure, let's go with that, fine then, Zeromon, stop holding back" the voice said as Zeromon pulled off near impossible moves but each time Haru would be doing the exact same thing at the exact same time and soon it came down to one more move.

"How are you able to do this?" the voice said "simple, I eat a lot of protein and iron, or at least I think that's what they were" Haru said while grinning "Exactly what do you eat?" the voice asked "I eat lots of banana's and metal" Haru said while continuing to grin.

"You idiot, you can't eat metal" the voice said in a calm voice then remembered that this person already had. "Okay so maybe you can but it's time for you to fail" the voice said as Zeromon pulled off his hardest move yet but still Haru managed to follow him move for move through all of it.

"It's impossible, how could any human do that?" the voice asked "I told you, I eat a lot of protein and iron" Haru said while grinning before he was sent back out.

A few minutes after that and the group woke up then headed for their next test. As they entered the room they found yet another computer and once again, Shintaru entered first.

As he entered he found himself in the dojo again. "We already did this test you fool" Shintaru said as the voice answered back.

"Oh no you haven't, this is not the same test." "Really, then what is it?" Shintaru asked with his eyebrow raised. "This is a test where you have to land a certain number of hits on Zeromon, these hits will be decided by last rounds results, for instance, since you messed up twice you must land one hit on him, you can use any weapon you already have to fight, be warned that you only have one minute" the voice said as Zeromon appeared once again and the test began.

The first thing Shintaru did was pull out his whip and swing it at Zeromon who dodged out of the way then ran at Shintaru who pulled his whip back then threw it forward at Zeromon again but he still missed, after that Shintaru ran at Zeromon before jumping and spinning around to hit Zeromon while only 30 seconds were left which ended the test and sent Shintaru back out.

A few seconds later and Drago entered the computer to find himself at the dojo as well. "It's time for your test, since I couldn't trick you even once last time let's see if you can land three hits on Zeromon this time" the voice said as Zeromon appeared.

"Oh yes, before I forget, you are aloud to use your current weapons" the voice said as Drago drew his switchblade before running at Zeromon and then jumping up, spinning to avoid Zeromon's blast and slashing down on Zeromon's head then spinning up and slashing Zeromon again who had been unable to move after unleashing his blast but soon jumped away after being slashed twice.

"Impossible, two hits in only 15 seconds" the voice said in awe and partly fear. "Make that three" Drago said as he ran at Zeromon, jumped to the side, ran at him again, jumped to the side, ran at him again and then jumped into the air right above him before throwing his switchblade straight down and into Zeromon's head.

"Damn it, you should be glad that this is only 3 of Zeromon's data, otherwise you would be long gone" the voice said angrily as Drago was sent out.

After that happened Kai entered and he too found himself in the dojo from before. "The same test twice? No that is illogical, perhaps this test also takes place in a dojo, either that or he's out of background scenery already" Kai said.

"Well, once again you have noticed what the others couldn't, good job, now I have just one more thing to say. I AM NOT OUT OF SCENERY" the voice said as Zeromon appeared.

"Alright then, you have one minute to last one hit on Zeromon and you can use any weapon you currently have" the voice said again and was quite surprised when Kai pulled out a real sword to use.

"How the hell do you have that? It's not like people normally carry them nowadays!" the voice yelled in shock "Simple reason as to why I have it, my reason is that I was attempting to use it to kill someone before I was teleported here" Kai said as if the idea of taking a human life meant nothing to him even though he was terrified of what he had almost done.

"Uh, okay then, sheesh you have a weird group" the voice said while muttering the last part as Zeromon began by rushing at Kai who rolled to the side before slashing upwards towards Zeromon who phased out of the way before appearing behind Kai and grabbing him by the neck but as he did this Kai began to squirm and hit Zeromon in the stomach with the hilt of his blade thus ending the test without even noticing until he suddenly fell to the ground.

"Huh, did I fail?" Kai said as he held his neck for the second time that day, or maybe night, without any windows or watches they couldn't tell what time it was.

"No you buffoon, you hit him with the hilt of your blade so you pass" the voice said, obviously annoyed that Kai had passed by a fluke, especially counting that three seconds more and he would have failed.

Soon Kai was also sent back out and it was Sho's turn to enter. As Sho entered the computer he, like all the others, found himself back in the dojo. "Strange, thought I was supposed to go to the next test" Sho said as he looked around the room.

"You idiot, this is the next test, you must land two hit's on Zeromon and you have one minute to do it" the voice said as Zeromon appeared.

"Also, you may use any weapon you currently have with you" the voice said as Zeromon attacked but Sho had to fight him with his hands since he didn't have any weapons and it soon became clear that Zeromon was better at hand to hand but all Sho had to do was hit him twice so it didn't really matter if he was better or not.

After thirty seconds of nonstop attacking getting nowhere Sho tried a different tactic, his new tactic was to force Zeromon into a position where he could only fight so that after Zeromon attacked Sho could counter and soon this move began to pay off when he got Zeromon into a corner.

Zeromon's first reaction was to try to punch him but Sho jumped over the arm, ran up it then him on the head before Zeromon knocked him away with his second hand.

There were now ten seconds left and Sho had to land another move so Sho tried something incredibly new, he picked up a shard of concrete that had broken off earlier when Zeromon had hit the concrete pillar and he ran at Zeromon who ran at him not noticing the pillar piece that had just been thrown and was being hidden by Sho who was right in front of it then at the last possible second Sho jumped to the side and the speeding shard went straight into Zeromon's eye thus ending the test with less than a second left.

"Damn it, that should have been a fail, fine then, you pass" the voice said obviously irritated that Zeromon kept on falling for the flukes and that the others kept on passing at the last second. "Fine, you're going back" he voice said as it sent Sho back out of the computer.

After that Haru entered into the dojo and he simply moved to the weapon rack before beginning to eat the crescent blade that had reappeared after being eaten by him last time.

"Oh great, the freaks back again, well we're not playing follow the leader anymore so don't try to copy Zeromon's moves like last time" the voice said only to find that Haru hadn't even heard him.

"Ah forget it, you have to hit Zeromon once in one minute to pass and you can use any weapon you already have as long as it is counted as a weapon however you cannot use mine" the voice said.

"My banana gauntlets shall save the day" Haru yelled as he waved the half eaten blade around before turning to face Zeromon and soon the battle began.

The first thing Haru tried to do was use his banana gauntlets but he took his off to see why it wasn't working and was hit making him drop it which made him very angry and soon Zeromon found 7 lumps on his head in only 5 seconds.

"Ya I did it, let's see you top, whoa, AHH" Haru said as he was walking backwards only to slip on his banana gauntlet and fall to the ground.

"You buffoon, how can you be so foolish and yet so powerful?" the voice asked. "Do you have any banana's?" was Haru's answer which caused the voice to lose it.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, YOUR ACTING LIKE SUCH A WEAKLING BUT YOUR SO POWERFUL, WHY DO YOU KEEP AVOIDING MY QUESTION ANYWAY?" the voice yelled in an incredibly angry voice.

"What question? All I want to know is if you have any bananas" Haru said before he was teleported out of the room and back to the fourth floor of the castle.

A few minutes later and they headed for the next floor, once again forgetting to tell each other the info they had found out before heading to the final floor and, what they thought to be, the final test.

As they reached the fifth floor the first thing they noticed was that there were now five computers and the shadow hologram was back.

"I suppose you fools are wondering why there are five computers, well it's simple really, this will test how you do as a team, after all you are powerful while fighting alone yes but half the idea of being a digidestined is to be a team" the hologram voice said.

"Hm, you expect me to work with these fools? Don't push your luck" Shintaru said. "Ya there's no way in hells I'm workin with banana boy or goody goody two shoes guardian dude" Drago said.

"I shall not work with my enemies if I can help it but since I can't I'll have to but I still hate the idea" Kai said.

"I don't know what you just said but oh well, I'm the guardian of the weak not the guardian of the enemy so don't expect me to protect them" Sho said.

"Yay a team thingy, if I win can I have a banana?" Haru asked causing everyone to sweatdrop. "Can't you se we're trying to be serious?" Drago yelled at him "yes, can't you see that we do not have time for your petty games?" Shintaru asked him but before anyone else could say something the shadow hologram spoke.

"You still have a test so I'd recommend doing it right now before I fail all of you and send you back to the first test."

"Hm, fine then, let's go" Shintaru said as he entered the 1st computer and soon the others followed, now the fifth test was about to begin.

As the group entered into what appeared to be the top of a mountain that was surrounded by fire in the middle of a storm they found Zeromon waiting for them.

"This time you actually have to beat Zeromon, I've slowed him down enough that you can actually attack without hitting air and I also brought down his defense and attack, right now he's at twenty-five percent, the way to beat him? I'll leave that up to you" the voice said as Zeromon attacked but was blocked by Shintaru and Drago who had countered using a combo technique they had made a few months ago.

"Alright, ready for the next part?" Shintaru said while smirking "Hells yeah" Drago said as he smirked back and that was when the second part came in.

Shintaru swung his whip towards Drago who caught it and tied it around his switchblade before running around Zeromon's legs then when the whip couldn't go any further Drago stabbed the switchblade into Zeromon's back making him cry out in pain, then Shintaru pulled the whip causing Zeromon to spin around and land on his back forcing the switchblade all the way through him before it was pulled out by Drago then stabbed into the neck but even that wasn't enough to stop Zeromon who then powered up and forced them off.

"Our combos don't work" Shintaru started "So let's try a combo with the others" Drago finished as they both back flipped to where the others were before telling them the plan and finding a partner for it.

Shintaru and Kai, two worst enemies were partnered together, Drago and Haru, two halfway enemies, were also partnered together and Sho was to send out the first attack. That was when they put their plan into action.

Sho started by running towards Zeromon then jumping up and kicking him in the face, after that Kai and Shintaru ran up with their whip and sword out. Kai slashed Zeromon once before jumping back and throwing the sword to Shintaru who swung his whip around it and used it like a scorpions tail to strike straight through Zeromon's stomach then Kai grabbed onto the hilt from the other side and swung down cutting Zeromon's legs off which most likely killed him but just to make sure they had Drago and Haru run in.

Drago ran at him with his hands since his switchblade had been knocked away and when he got close him and Haru jumped to the side before running at him again then jumping to the side again and running at him before doing a back flip kick which sent the already legless Zeromon flying.

"So what if you won, he was only at champion level so hah, you'll be dead next time you fight him" the voice said as they were teleported back out and this time they weren't unconscious.

"For such a loser you did pretty good... I guess" Shintaru said to Kai who answered by saying "gee, coming from you, that means less than nothing."

"Yo great job banana boy, well since you act like a monkey I guess the saying true, monkey see monkey do, you saw me do it and ya pulled it off like it was nothin." Drago said and the answer he got from Haru was quite a surprise, though by now they should've been used to it, his response was "Can I have a banana?" which caused Drago to sweatdrop and anime fall at the same time which caused him to gag on the sweatdrop that had just went into his mouth (think about it, giant bead of sweat just went into you r mouth) before getting up and yelling at Haru for only thinking about banana's which caused Sho to just sweatdrop and that's when they noticed the final staircase.

"Alright then, let's get to the top" Shintaru said as he began to walk off as did the rest of them and soon they got to the final floor to see what looked to be a bedroom and in it was a teenage boy with silver hair packing a whole bunch of stuff unto a suitcase while muttering about cheap shots and flukes.

"So you're the one?" Shintaru asked from behind which surprised the boy making him jump up into the air but before he hit the ground he found himself being held to the wall by Shintaru.

"Who are you, why did you take our digimon and what was with the tests?" Shintaru said as he continued to hold the boy to the wall who continued trying to squirm away until finally he decided to cooperate.

"Alright I'll tell you, my name is Ryo Saiba, I took your digimon because otherwise I couldn't get you to take the tests and the tests were so I could prove that I was better suited for being a digidestined then you" Ryo said.

"Alright then Ryo, what makes you think your better suited and what do you know about us" Shintaru asked or rather demanded.

"I'm not gonna tell you, Zeromon come" Ryo said and that was when the real Zeromon appeared.

"Alright then, I guess I should split you and your digimon up, how about this?" Zeromon said as he hit the ground and the castle was split into rooms before they were grabbed by a tornado that sent them flying but before they could try to take revenge, Ryo and Zeromon had already disappeared.

They were soon sent flying and so were there digimon but they didn't know that and soon they landed on an island but they were already knocked out and didn't know that either. It would be a while before they awoke.

* * *

Hell's yeah, group of digidestined together, group of digimon together, only problem is that the digimon and the digidestined aren't together, well anyways, if anybody is reading this, hope ya liked it. If anyone really knows about digimon besides just the show, know that Ryo Saiba is not a typo, it's fifty years later and this is the grandson, I'll probably make his mini story too. 

15 pages, sweet, so much for writers block yay 7,338 words, longest chappie yet


	11. Tragedies of a Dark Reality

Wow, chapter 11 already, ah well, if anybody ever reads this I hope you like it and just so you know, the digidestined won't be in this chapter, only the digimon will be and it'll start off around five minutes before the castle was separated, (ie, starts before the digidestined meet Ryo Saiba at end of last chappie) well here goes chapter 11 of my story

Disclaimer: Mesa no own digimon

_The Darkest Digidestined_

"Do you think they can beat our boss?" a guard said from outside of a cell while walking by.

"Doubtful, didn't you even here about his new creation Zeromon?" the second guard answered as he also walked by not noticing when Patamon began to awaken, but that was probably because Patamon didn't move, or rather, couldn't move due to having some of his data taken out of him and being drugged so he wouldn't feel it.

Though Patamon couldn't move however he could still hear what was happening and the drugs were beginning to wear off enough that he could actually understand what was being said.

"I guess I'll just listen in on them" Patamon thought to himself as he listened to the conversation.

"Ya I heard about Zeromon but these are the digidestined so aren't they supposed to be made to stop those types of digimon?" the first guard asked.

"Ya but Zeromon's made out of the coolest and strongest pieces from these guys right here and he'll only get stronger" the second guard said while most likely pointing at the digidestined digimon but that was all Patamon could here since the guards had already walked by but before he could think about what he had heard he suddenly felt lightheaded and passed out again.

An hour later he woke up to find that he could move and they appeared to be on an island but by the looks of it, him and Demidevimon weren't the only ones around, before Patamon could say something however some more of the group awoke and an argument began.

"Yo look at the flying pig and the metal head" Impmon said as he pointed at Hagurumon and Patamon then began to laugh.

"It's not funny" Patamon said as he puffed out his chest which only made Impmon laugh harder.

"Ghh, Boom Bubble" Patamon said as he attempted to attack Impmon who countered with a Badda Boom that would've fried Patamon if Elecmon hadn't knocked it away with his Sparkling Thunder attack which ended one argument and started another.

"Hey, why'd you stop me?" Impmon asked angrily to Elecmon who just stood there and glared at him but before anything besides a glaring contest could begin Demidevimon butted in by saying, "Hey he does look like a flying pig, well whadya know, the flying pig was saved by the red rabbit freak" Demidevimon said getting a glare from both Elecmon and Patamon as well as getting Impmon to fall over laughing.

Meanwhile, a few feet away the rest of them began to wake up and the first one to do so was Daemon who automatically yelled for them to keep quiet which stopped Demidevimon and Patamon immediately but only got Impmon to laugh harder.

"Who's the loser in the cloak?" Impmon asked while lying on his back laughing but before he could say anything else to anger him, Daemon began to yell.

"I am the great Daemon, a mega level and one of the strongest in existence" Daemon said as he attempted to blast Impmon with his Chaos Inferno but he had forgotten that he was at the rookie level of power now so only managed to send out a little fireball similar to Badda Boom which caused the now scared Impmon to fall down laughing again.

"Powerful mega huh, don't seem that powerful to me." Impmon said as he shot a Badda Boom at Daemon which caused him to jump up while yelling a couple of curses before falling on Candlemon who automatically burnt him and caused him to jump into the air again before landing on top of Impmon and the mini battle began.

"Evil Inferno" Daemon yelled, "Inferno Funnel" Impmon yelled back.

As the two attacks hit it made a small explosion which brought up some dirt.

As this was happening, the two digimon were gathering energy and as the dust began to subside Daemon shot his powered up Chaos Inferno and Impmon unleashed his powered up Badda Boom but the attacks once again failed to do anything more than blow up when colliding and soon the other digimon decided they'd had enough of the dust storm and grabbed the two demon digimon before knocking them out.

"Okay, now that that's over with, now what?" Patamon asked the others. "Well, that's kinda obvious, we find our partners" Demidevimon said as he turned to fly off before stopping and turning around.

"Actually, maybe we should find out where we are first" Demidevimon said while sweat dropping.

"Yes, we should do this"Hagurumon said as he turned and tried to target the closest town or city then remembered that he didn't have that ability.

"Shouldn't we introduce ourselves first?" Gabumon asked.

"Hm, it does seem that he has a point" Dracmon said as Daemon and Impmon woke up to find themselves tied to a tree.

"What the fuck, what's with the tree, how'd I get here?" Impmon yelled.

"Would you shut up? Haven't you figured anything out?" Daemon said from the other side of the tree. "What the hell are you talking about?" Impmon said again.

"Quite simple really, we were drawing attention so the others knocked us out and tied us up so we'd stop fighting" Daemon said.

"The others have awoken, introductions shall start in 2 minutes"Hagurumon said from next to them which surprised the two tied up digimon since they hadn't noticed him at all.

As Hagurumon said this, the others came up and began to introduce themselves. (Since the intros are boring I'll just skip ahead example intro: Hi I'm Patamon and my partner's Drago)

After the introductions were finished the group began to move and were beginning to walk away when Impmon began yelling.

"Hello, untie me you idiots" which got them to turn around and untie Daemon and Impmon before walking off again towards a mountain in the distance where the silhouette of a city appeared to be.

After a few hours of walking the group reached the supposed city to find it on fire and the buildings destroyed and that was when Patamon and Demidevimon recognized it.

"NO, my home" Patamon yelled which caused everyone to stare at him besides Demidevimon who just floated there staring.

"What da ya mean your home ya flyin pig?" Impmon asked.

"It's Hope City, my home, how could this have happened, it's only been a week?" Patamon said as he rolled into a ball and began to rock back and forth.

"Hope City? The Hope City?" Impmon said as he began to think about it. "Strange, I can only sense that one intruder went in and it was a demon type. Still how could any demon digimon take down an army of Angels singlehandedly?" Dracmon asked as he looked towards the destroyed city and found a that the rubble was moving a bit.

"Twould seem as though a survivor is present" Dracmon said. "Stop talkin so smart" Impmon yelled at Dracmon which got him a death glare back that got him to stop talking.

Before any of them noticed, Patamon had run down to the rubble and was currently trying to get the rocks off of the supposed survivor and failing miserably.

When he couldn't lift it alone the others began to help him and had soon moved the rubble to show a badly damaged Ophanimon, the same Ophanimon that had become leader after the last leader died trying to save her and some others from Millenniumon a few years ago.

(Sound familiar? Look through chapter 5 and you'll see why) "Lady Ophanimon, are you okay, what happened?" Patamon asked with tears beginning to form in his eyes.

"Patamon? I thought you were on a mission, what are you doing back so soon?" Ophanimon said in a voice that could barely be heard.

"I am on a mission but me and my partner got separated then when we came over a hill we found this place like this" Patamon said through tears.

"I see, well then I guess I should tell you what happened" Ophanimon said before she began coughing. "Are you okay?" Patamon said incredibly fast.

"Yes I'm fine, well what happened is that a dark digimon by the name of Lilithmon came, I'd defeated her twice before when she was a Ladydevimon and when she found that I was the leader of this place she must have decided to destroy it, she came and completely out powered all of us, she had a new symbol as well, on her forehead was the symbol of Lust, we couldn't even land a single full blow on her" Ophanimon said before beginning to cough again then all of a sudden stopping and laying limp before bursting into particles and disappearing.

"Lilithmon? I wonder" Dracmon said to himself. "What'd you say?" Impmon asked "oh nothing" Dracmon said as he looked around a bit more to see if there were any more survivors while Patamon was sitting there crying and being comforted by Elecmon and Keramon as well as Gabumon but to no avail since Ophanimon had been like a mother to him and he couldn't take the loss very easily.

All of a sudden he stopped crying, "Lilithmon huh, I'll take my revenge on her if it's the last thing I do" Patamon said in an angry voice that sounded nothing like him and after a few minutes of talking, the group continued through the destroyed city.

"How ironic, the City of Hope has destroyed hope itself it seems" Daemon said.

They soon came to a small village where a group of Koromon where.

"Hey, look at all the babies" Impmon said as he began to charge his Badda Boom only to get hit by Elecmon's Sparkling Thunder attack.

"Why'd you hit me?" Impmon yelled at Elecmon which got him a death glare.

"Do you really need to ask? They're baby digimon and I was the care taker of the original Primary village" Elecmon said back and that was when the Koromon noticed them.

"Ah, monsters" one of them yelled while running off. "They're not monsters, they're demons" another said while running off. "Not all of them are demons, just about five of them, see one of them's a Patamon" another said while running off.

"What's all the commotion?" an Agumon said as it walked out of the biggest hut. "Our leaders here, he'll stop the demons" a Koromon said and all of a sudden the Koromon stopped and began to cheer for Agumon causing the digidestined digimon to sweatdrop.

"Wait, we're not enemies" Elecmon said. "Why should we believe you?" a Koromon said as it glared at them. "If we do believe you, then what?" Agumon asked as he looked at the others, waiting to see what they would do.

"I suppose that the only help it would give you is the fact that there are ten of us and you only have one rookie with around 100 in-training so that would mean that if you try to fight us you are likely to lose a couple of your friends" Demidevimon said as he glared back at the Koromon from earlier only to find that the Koromon was not scared and instead it attacked him.

"What the, is this guy insane?" Demidevimon asked in a muffled voice as he tried to pry the pink blob off his face so that he could breathe.

But when he did manage to throw the Koromon off his face the other Koromon thought he was attacking and he soon had around 20 Koromon pulling him to the ground which caused Impmon to begin laughing and fall down but he landed on a passing Koromon who retaliated by jumping onto him with around twenty more.

This caused Daemon to chuckle but since he was a dark digimon it was a dark chuckle and was mistaken for him getting ready to attack and he was soon covered by twenty more Koromon.

"Okay then, this is weird" Elecmon said, "you said it" Patamon said as well while the two of them were sweat dropping.

"Error, psycho baby things on the loose" Candlemon said while imitating Hagurumon who turned to him and stared while changing his eyes to red as a way to attempt to recopy a glare but when the red eyes were seen they thought he was attacking and another twenty grabbed onto him while the remaining twenty tried to grab onto Candlemon since he had just insulted them only to get burned and jump off.

"Um"CRASH "so" BANG "can we" WHAM "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT, STOP IT ALREADY" Elecmon yelled after being interrupted a few times by the mini fight which ended after he yelled and now everyone was staring at him.

"Sheesh, crazy pink blobs" Impmon muttered which got him a glare from the Koromon who had started this all but before anything else could happen, Elecmon interfered.

"Alright then, exactly what is it you want?" the Agumon leader asked the chosen digimon.

"Nothing, we merely want to get through and your village is blocking our path" Elecmon said.

"We would say yes but currently, even we can't get through that way, not since that X-Veemon came and claimed the land as it's own and we can't defeat him at our level of power" the Agumon leader said.

"Do not worry any longer, by my calculations our group should be able to commence deletion upon this opponent" Hagurumon said.

"Uh, what he said" Demidevimon also said. "So your going to help us then?" Agumon asked. "Sure, why not, finally we can get some action goin" Impmon said as he began to walk in the direction of the cave where X-Veemon resides while the others followed, not noticing the Koromon from earlier following them.

After a few minutes of walking they found the cave in front of them and in front of the cave, which was also the underground path to get to the other side of Server, was the X-Veemon who had taken over the land.

"Who are you and how dare you attempt to cross my land" their opponent said.

"Well we could say some cheesy hero line but fuck that, let's just get it over with, your goin down" Impmon said as him and the others ran at him only to be knocked away with a V- Laser.

After a few minutes of this they were all out of energy and the X- Veemon was still in good shape.

"My calculations were incorrect, due to data absorption feature, our percentage of winning has gone down by 73.2" Hagurumon said.

"Whatever, but have ya noticed that you were wrong about us winning?" Impmon asked.

"That's what he just said you imbecile" Daemon yelled as the X-Veemon powered up to finish them off but before that could happen, the Koromon jumped down from the roof while rolled in a ball and hit the opponent causing him to lose focus.

(if you're wondering what he did, think Sonic the Hedgehog) "Why you, you'll pay for that" X-Veemon said as it turned towards the Koromon only to get head butted but that had little effect.

"To think an in-training would dare challenge me, you'll soon feel deletion" X-Veemon said. "Uh guys, ain't that the Koromon that attacked Demidevimon?" Impmon asked. " one, yes it is and two, you can't use ain't like that you idiot" Daemon said.

"He can't win this battle, we need to help him" Elecmon said.

"Sheesh, you an Elecmon or an Elecmom?" Impmon said while rolling his eyes which got him a death glare from Elecmon.

"Now isn't the time for jokes, he could really get hurt out there" Elecmon said "Yep, definitely an Elecmom" Impmon said.

"Would you shut up, we need to help him" Elecmon said again.

"Currently our bodies are incapable of anything more than crawling, this battle cannot be stopped by us" Hagurumon said.

After a few more minutes of arguing they finally decided that they couldn't help in this battle and were forced to lie there and watch and were quite surprised to see how well Koromon was doing.

So far he hadn't been hit once and it seemed like he got better and better after each dodge but then X- Veemon used his V- Laser which would have finished it if Koromon hadn't begun to glow and digivolved into an Agumon at the last second which gave him enough power to fight back as well as survive the V- Laser.

As soon as the smoke from the attack went up, Agumon used it as a chance to turn things around a bit. "Pepper Flare" (Pepper Breath is the normal one I know but the one that Kari and Tai first met has this instead) Agumon yelled as he shot his attack straight into the back of his opponents head which caused X- Veemon to turn around and launch yet another V- Laser which was dodged and countered with a second Pepper Flare but that still only annoyed him.

"So you reached rookie, you shall still be deleted" X- Veemon said as he attacked again and again only for Agumon to dodge and counter.

"Heh, can't beat what you can't hit" Agumon said tauntingly only for another surprise.

One second he was standing there taunting his enemy and the next thing he knows he's being crushed by X- Veemon's hand but there was no way he was going to lose this match, all his life he had known that he was born to fight and here was his chance to win a real fight.

There was no way he was gonna lose this battle and if he can't win as he is then he'll just have to outsmart him and he had a great plan.

"Ahh, help, it's a mega" Agumon yelled while looking towards the entrance of the cave and this caused the X- Veemon to drop him in fear and turn towards the entrance only to find that he had been tricked.

"Why you, how dare you try and trick me" X- Veemon said as it continued it's earlier attempts to smash him but with the same dodge and counter effect.

"Fine, I was saving this for someone else but I guess I'll try it on you, V- WAVE" X-Veemon yelled as he shot an attack that was to big to dodge.

"I won't lose this, he's on his last legs now but how can I survive that attack? I gotta digivolve again" Agumon said as he concentrated and began to glow before digivolving into Greymon and letting loose an incredibly powerful attack, "NOVA DESTROYER" which not only stopped the V- Wave but also grabbed it and sent it back at the X- Veemon who was destroyed and burst into data before being absorbed by Greymon who had wasted all his energy and soon reverted back into an Agumon.

"Sheesh, good thing I didn't get on his bad side" Impmon said while trying to get up only to find that he still couldn't move his body.

"If my calculations are accurate then it should take another hour for our bodies to regain their functionality" Hagurumon said. "Whatever, how long till we can move?" Impmon asked.

"You idiot, what do you think he just said?" Daemon yelled and an argument began which lasted for a full hour before the others were able to get up and knock them out.

"Well we now have three people to carry, let's get going" Demidevimon said as he began to fly off" "Hey, why aren't you helping" Gabumon yelled.

"Simple, I don't have hands" Demidevimon said as he flew on ahead followed by Patamon while the others were left to carry the three knocked out digimon back to the village for some rest and to return the Agumon that had done it all.

As they reached the village they were bombarded with questions.

"Did you beat him?" a Koromon asked "who dealt the finishing blow" another asked and more and more questions were asked but finally the Agumon leader came out and stopped the questions.

"Phew thanks" Demidevimon said as the crowd of Koromon backed off.

"You can tell us what happened tomorrow, for now, just rest a bit" the leader said and the others were obliged to agree and soon fell asleep the second they reached the beds that were there for them.

The next day they told the Agumon leader about what happened and he was quite surprised to hear how things had happened.

"So your saying that Koromon digivolved into Greymon and took him down?" the Agumon leader asked while looking to the side towards the still sleeping Agumon.

"Yep, he gave that guy a real one two" Impmon said.

"I see, well I'm glad that he finally got what he wanted, he always seem to want a challenge and he got one as well as became a hero, I guess he really will get somewhere" the Agumon leader said as Agumon woke up.

"Did I win?" were the first words he said as he woke up. "Ya, kid, ya kicked his butt, maybe ya ain't a total loser after all" Impmon said which got him a Pepper Breath at point blank which sent him flying.

"Well it looks like it's time to go" Keramon said "good point" Gabumon also said and the group walked off, still not noticing that Agumon was once again following them and they soon found themselves at the next city, a city that Demidevimon and Patamon had already been and a place that might be able to track down their partners and if not, at least give them some useful technology, the city they were approaching was none other than the City of Remembrance, where the spirits of the 10 legendary warriors lie.

As the group entered the village they found it blocked, "Who are you, why do you come here?" a Greymon who stood in front of the gate asked.

"We are the partners to the new chosen and we have been separated, we came here to see if someone in this village, hopefully Taomon can help" Demidevimon said which surprised everyone.

"Hey, since when da you talk like that?" Impmon asked. "Well since Patamon's acting weird and I'm the only other one that's been here before I had to act smart" Demidevimon said.

"So you wish to see Taomon huh, well if we could let you we would but Taomon is no longer here, she was deleted a few weeks ago" the Greymon said.

"What, but I was just here a few days ago! How'd this happen?" Demidevimon asked in surprise.

"What, but we haven't had any visitors in months" the Greymon said also surprised that this demon digimon believed he had been here only days before.

"I see, so I was right" Daemon said. "Right about what, whatcha talkin bout?" Impmon asked.

"Tis quite sad that you have not yet figured it out, you are a disgrace to demon digimon everywhere. Still I suppose I'd better tell you, long ago, before most people can remember there was a great battle fought in our world that messed with the time differences between worlds. About sixty years ago the time line was returned to a normal stage but it was rumored that the power could be imitated so" Dracmon said only to be interrupted.

"Ya better shut up already and tell me what this has ta do with a few months changing in a day" Impmon said.

"Fine, if thou is to unintelligent to comprehend this story then I must tell thee. Whoever owned that castle must have copied the effect and made it so that time passes differently in that castle so while a mere day may have passed for us it was months long of a wait out here" Dracmon said.

"Ya okay then, so your sayin that time here and time there are different?" Impmon asked "To put it bluntly yes" Dracmon said.

"You ever notice that now that Patamon doesn't talk it's like the demon's are leading this team?" Keramon asked Gabumon and Elecmon while they stood at the side and watched.

" ya, that's weird but somehow I'm not really that surprised." Gabumon said.

"Hello have you people forgotten that I'm here?" the Greymon asked. "Oh no of course not, either way though, we must see if you have anything we can use to find our partners" Elecmon said while the demon digimon were arguing.

"Well I guess I'll see what I can do, stay here for a bit while I go ask the new leader, lord Leomon who took down the one who destroyed Taomon with only one attack." the Greymon said while walking off.

"Huh, that's weird, a champion that can destroy the destroyer of an ultimate that easily, something seems off here" Elecmon thought while Patamon began to understand what was said and broke down crying again.

"Why's everyone dying, first Angemon then, then Ophanimon, now Taomon too, why, why is this happening?" Patamon said while crying.

"Sheesh, looks like the flyin pig pretty down, yo pig, it's happenin cause that's how life is so would ya stop cryin already ya loser" Impmon said which only got Patamon to cry harder.

"Great job genius" Elecmon said while glaring at Impmon while trying to comfort Patamon, "well it ain't my fault he can't take it that not everythin's as easy as it was in that stinkin city o his, oh yeah, angels are supposed to be the guardians an shit but wouldn't ya know it, they get protected and the rest of us that aren't angels are left wide open, ya wanna know how the demon was able ta win, it's cause they had forgotten how ta fight, you have ant idea what these supposed angels are like, they'll kill you right on the spot if they think you're a demon and they'll torture ya all in the name o there supposed "holy judgement", you always say that demons are ruthless well the real ruthlessness comes from these guys and what happens after they're done killin us, they get a party and celebrate even when the demon's done nothin wrong, I got ova humans a long time ago but no way in hell am I gettin over these bastards" Impmon yelled.

"Well is anyone going to tell him he just gave away his life story?" Daemon said from the side which got Impmon's attention and brought him back to reality.

"Ah shit, I can't believe I did that, ah well who cares anyway, I'm outta here, I can't stand the smell of you stinkin angel lovers" Impmon said as he spun around and ran off.

"What was that about?" Demidevimon asked. "Who cares, we don't need him anyways, all he did was make things worse" Elecmon said darkly in a voice that scared even Daemon, the king of demon's himself.

"Well, I've gotten you a meeting with Leo..., hey weren't there ten of you?" the Greymon said as it walked back up.

"Ya but not anymore, he ran off like the coward he is, after all his talk and nearly getting us killed he just runs off with his tail between his legs" Elecmon said still angry.

"Wow, he really must not like Impmon much" Keramon said to Gabumon, "Ya I know what you mean" Gabumon while sweat dropping from the side.

"Well anyways, your meeting with lord Leomon will be in ten minutes so follow me" Greymon said while leading the others in before closing the gate, not noticing an Agumon slipping in and following them by rooftop still after watching the argument which had reawoken a memory from what seemed to be a past life and yet at the same time it was different.

He had a couple of memories from his life before this and it had been a long time, he remembered fighting a angel digimon over some stone but he couldn't figure out why, he remembered finding a being with unimaginable power and he remembered sitting in a strange place that was peaceful and talking to an Agumon then is final memory was sacrificing his life to stop something but in those he was always himself and it would fit into him but this memory was different, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't understand it, what was an Angemon trying to destroy him for and what about the other six that attacked him?

He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the wall in front of him and ran into it before fainting and for the rest of the day lay there unconscious.

"Alright then, here's Leomon's place" Greymon said as he brought them to a palace that had not been there before.

"Huh, where'd this place come from?" Demidevimon asked since it had never been here before.

"It was built not that long ago, we were more then willing to make it after Leomon asked us to" Greymon said proudly. "Stranger and stranger, something still seems off about this Leomon" Elecmon thought in his head while Daemon and Dracmon, who were thinking about the same thing, decided to check for any dark powers but were surprised to find something else, a human hair band lying on the floor and though they didn't know it, it used to belong to a tamer known as Rika Nonaka from over 45 years ago and they also didn't know that Taomon had once had this girl as a partner and this had led her to her deletion but that's getting ahead of story.

(Okay, what's with the detective effect, finding clues and solving a case this is weird, oh well my story) As the chosen digimon entered the palace and soon came to where Leomon was.

"So you are the digidestined digimon I presume, well I suppose that my choice has been made, I have no reason for helping you and since I can sense that at least three of you are plotting against me I guess that I shan't feel to much guilt doing this" Leomon said with a smirk on his face.

"GUARDS, SEIZE THEM" Leomon roared as guards walked out from the shadows and grabbed the rookies before dragging them to the dungeons with an execution set for the next day.

A day later Agumon had woken up and overheard a conversation from below him.

"Did you here, there's going to be an execution today" a Palmon said, "ya I heard they're the new digidestined digimon but if Lord Leomon made the order then he must know what he's talking about" a Biyomon answered back while they walked off not noticing an Agumon who was half asleep above them.

A few seconds later it finally settled into the groggy Agumon's mind as to what he had just heard and he nearly yelled out "AW SHIT" but managed to stop himself.

"Well I guess I'd better help them, why'd I even follow them to begin with I wonder" he asked himself but decided that he didn't have time and soon headed off towards what appeared to be an arena and most likely where the execution's would take place.

Agumon arrived there around the time that the digidestined digimon where brought out showing that they were battered and bruised from what was most likely torture from the day before in the dungeons.

"Ouch, wouldn't wanna be them" Agumon thought to himself as he slowly but steadily headed towards the other's by rooftop and thinking of a plan on the way there.

"Alright then, time for deletion" Leomon roared as he and his guards began to swing their blades down to cut off there necks only to be distracted by a Pepper Flare which hit Leomon's blade and heated it up causing him to drop it and turn towards the roof where the attack had come from only to find an Agumon flying towards him but thinking that the attack would have no effect he just smirked and opened up his arms to embrace the attack which caused Agumon to get angry and digivolve in mid air before slamming into a Leomon with his eyes closed and his guard down, sending the lion flying.

After knocking Leomon to the side he was attacked by the guards but he easily defeated them before cutting all the chains and picking up the still unconscious chosen digimon before running off and leaving the village for a while so they could recharge.

The first thing Agumon did as he found a safe spot and put the others down was dedigivolve, this may be his second time digivolving but he was still getting used to being Agumon and Greymon took up way to much energy for him to hold, as he dedigivolved he stood there keeping guard on the others even though he could barely keep his eyes open, he really hoped someone would wake up soon so he could get a chance to rest.

A few hours later he found that he had dozed off anyway and yet the others still hadn't woken up but were beginning to turn.

"Well at least we weren't attacked" Agumon thought to himself as he pretended that he had been guarding the entire time.

A few minutes later, Gabumon awoke to find the others still asleep and that they were in an unfamiliar place, as he turned to look at the scenery in hopes of finding out how they got there he saw Agumon lying against a wall and making sure no one found this place.

"Huh, Agumon? Is that you?" Gabumon asked which surprised Agumon who didn't know they were awake.

"Wha, huh, bu, uh, Oh, your awake, heh heh" Agumon said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Ya, when did we get here, do you know, last I remember we were getting ready to get our heads cut off." "Well I'd tell you right now but I don't want to half to repeat myself so you'll have to wait until the others wake up" Agumon said as the others began to wake up.

"As the saying goes speak of the devil" Agumon said as he saw the others getting up and having similar reactions to what Gabumon did though for some, with a bit less control.

"Ah, where are we, what's going on, help" Demidevimon said while flying in circles before getting hit on the head by Daemon, "thanks, I needed that" POW "Okay, I didn't need that one" Demidevimon said with swirly eyes after the second hit but that was when everyone noticed Agumon was there.

"Huh, what's he doing here?" Demidevimon asked, "Tis quite sad that even you cannot fathom the logic as to why, he obviously saved our lives after most likely following us again while looking for a challenge I presume" Dracmon said.

"Oh, I get it now" Demidevimon said. "Well either way I'll tell you the full story sine it looks like not everyone understood" Agumon said as he told them everything that had happened ( leaving out the dozing off part) and when he was finished the group had made a plan.

"I still don't see why you want to go back in there, you barely got out at all" Agumon said.

"Well either way we have to stop that Leomon who is obviously corrupted as well as get the needed items" Elecmon said.

"Fine, well I guess I'll go with you, after all nine rookies aren't going to be able to take down nine champions if they couldn't take down one" Agumon said.

"Haha, very funny, we would have won if he hadn't already absorbed so much data" Daemon said, annoyed that he had lost to a champion level.

"Well either way, these guys might have absorbed data as well so you will probably need a champions help" Agumon said as he and the others began to head back to the city of Remembrance and this time they were going to take Leomon down but as they were walking they came across Impmon who was lying on the ground near deletion.

"Huh, what happened to him?" Demidevimon asked. "Who cares, let's just leave him" Elecmon said with venom in his voice.

"And why should we do that, so we can prove that he was right?" Agumon said "I heard your conversation and the way I see it, if you leave him you'll be proving him right, besides we need all the help we can get." "Ghh, fine, help him then, all we're doing is wasting our energy" Elecmon said not noticing that they were already helping Impmon who woke up after a few minutes.

"Huh, what are you bozos doin here, I thought ya said you was gonna go get the item and leave?" Impmon asked.

"Gee, that's a nice thing to say to someone who just saved your life" Agumon said from the side.

"Eh, what the hells you doin here?" Impmon asked again and this time got an explanation to it all. "A hair band huh, let me see it" Impmon said.

"Sure why not, not like someone as pathetic as you could mess it up" Daemon said while smirking but was surprised when Impmon didn't try to counter and after a few seconds of standing there in shock he pulled out the hair band.

"Tha, that's Rika's, you said it was a Taomon who was killed? It can't be, damn it, that bastards gonna pay" Impmon yelled as he began to glow before disappearing and taking the hair band with him.

"Okay then, what was that about?" Elecmon asked. "I haven't got a clue" Keramon said while sweat dropping.

"Strange, I'm pretty sure I sensed a mega right before he disappeared" Daemon and Dracmon thought.

"Well anyways, we still need to get to the town" Agumon said as he turned around and continued heading towards the town not knowing what they would find when they got there.

After an hour more of walking they came to the town to find that the whole entire palace and half the town was destroyed and in the middle of it all was what looked to be a Beelzemon but he was glowing a flame red color.

"Ya'll pay ya friggin bastard, let's see how ya like ma Rage mode" Beelzemon said "Devil's Tragedy" he said as he unleashed his ultimate attack point blank straight down Leomon's throat and completely destroyed him including the very data itself before turning to the guards and unleashing his next attack "Homin DESTROYER" he yelled as millions of blasts of energy came and destroyed every guard there before he finally fell to the ground dedigivolving and sitting there on his knees actually crying while surrounded by literally nothing, in his rage he had literally deleted everything, all around him was nothing but pure white and the only thing still there was a hologram machine that was showing an image of Rika walking in, the very thing that had been done to Taomon and next to the machine was a set of plans telling exactly as things had went.

Leomon had used the hologram to lure Taomon away before he attacked from behind while hidden by a second hologram and then had killed Taomon before pretending to kill the hologram and in doing so had taken over the city.

"Bastard, why the hell'd he have ta attack her, why the hell couldn't he a gone somewhere else damn it" Impmon said while hitting the ground and holding the hair band.

A few minutes later the others walked up to find him standing in the middle of all of the destruction and it was obvious as to what happened though, besides Dracmon and Daemon who were still confused, they couldn't figure out how he did it as just a rookie.

"See, he's nothing but trouble look what he did to this place, it's never going to come back" Elecmon said angrily and was surprised as to what Impmon said next.

"Say what you want, your probably right anyways" Impmon said in a broken voice.

"Wha, what are you? What are you talking about?" Elecmon said with confusion written all over his face.

"Nothing but reality, it's pointless to try to change it, heh, Devil's Tragedy, how fitting" Impmon said with a broken voice yet again.

"Huh, what do you mean devils tragedy, what are you talking about?" Elecmon said getting more and more confused.

"Nothing at all I already told you, let's go get the item already" Impmon said in a mock excited voice but failed miserably.

"Sheesh, what is with you people, this is getting to weird" Agumon said "well either way, you guy's have to get the item but first maybe we should tell the people what really happened" Agumon said.

A few hours later and they had told everyone what had happened and ended up getting a party for it and the next day they found out that their partners were currently on Frontier plus the fact that, due to a few extra pieces on the hologram machine they were able to make an item to teleport all of them there (and that means all 11) and were soon sent to Frontier to meet with there partners and tell of the tragedies that had happened while they had been gone.

* * *

Well this chapter was short but important, have you figured anything out about Taomon and Impmon, what about Agumon, well anyways since I'm probably talking to myself right now I'll just end this

damn only 11 pages


	12. The Darkest Digidesined

And now, after over a year (Way too long, sorry but I kind of lost my writing spirit for a bit, still haven't gotten it back, but for now, it's only affecting enough that it's not even as bad as writers block, which is better than it's been for a while ) chapter 12 begins.

(as if anyone will actually know) This chapter will be a bit off as all my information is gone and I haven't used these characters in literally a year, now then, let us begin

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon, would I be writing this?

**The Darkest Digidestined**

"Hey guys?" Haru asked as he poked all of them, waking them up.

"Yo, what the hell, why'd ya wake me up?" Drago yelled. "I wonder if it is possible to dream while data" Kai said as he awoke and pulled out his laptop.

"Wake me up again and I'll kill you" Shintaru said coldly.

"So really, why'd you wake us up" Sho asked as he stretched.

"Are you a banana?" Haru asked.

"YOU WOKE ME UP OVER THAT!" Drago yelled as he hit him on the head, or at least tried.

Before he could get close, he slipped on something and almost fell on his head, he back flipped and landed on the ground.

"Yo, what the hell?" Drago yelled as he turned and saw a banana peel.

"What the?" he asked as he looked around and saw hundreds of them.

"This is quite illogical, how can there be such a high quantity of bananas in any place?" Kai asked himself as he looked around.

"Simple enough, in case you haven't noticed by now brainiac, logic doesn't exist in the digital world" Shintaru said as he hit Kai on the back of the head.

"That's right, we're out, it's time to fight now" Kai said as he got in a fighting stance and pulled out his sword.

"Not really, you said, until we stopped whoever was doing this. Congratulations, you get to live for another month or two" Shintaru said as he walked by.

"Bastard" Kai muttered as Shintaru walked past him.

"Damn you!" Kai yelled as he spun around and attempted to attack Shintaru.

Shintaru spun around and caught his hand before punching him in the stomach, and when he began to fall to the ground, he kneed him in the head, knocking him on his back.

"Don't mess with me, I let you live, is that really a reason to be angry?" Shintaru asked calmly.

"Yo, what the hell is going on?" Drago yelled as he looked around.

"And where the hell are we?" Drago asked in confusion as he looked around.

"We're in banana world" Haru said as he pointed at all the bananas.

"No, we seem to be in a digital projection of an island, as for why there are banana's, it is simple, in some places in the world, bananas are on nearly every island" Kai said, sitting down at his computer and researching.

"Well who cares were we are, shouldn't we be looking for our digimon, that is the reason we went in that castle... isn't it?" Sho asked as he looked at everyone, who just seemed to be purposely ignoring him.

"Those tests made one thing obvious, we don't need digimon. Drago, where did you get your spirit? That's all we really need" Shintaru asked calmly.

"Eh, some town in the Server. It was the City or Remembrance... why?" Drago asked while leaning against a tree.

"If we get the spirits, we won't need those pathetic freaks" Shintaru said with a look of doubt in his eyes.

"They'll eat too much food while with us and attract more trouble... so it's only logical to get rid of them... right? Then why do I feel like I'm making a mistake?" He thought to himself.

Drago had familiar feelings and thoughts about that.

"They'd only get in the way anyways, not to mention they're annoying as hell... damn them... but I can't just betray them" he thought.

And those two weren't the only one's thinking such thoughts.

Haru was oblivious of course, so it was Kai's thoughts that remained.

"They're great and all, they're my friends... but they'd only try to stop me from killing Shintaru and Drago" he thought.

"Well whatever, we have to find them" Sho said, annoyed that no one else even cared.

"They don't seem to notice we might have more powerful enemies than Ryo Saiba or Zeromon... I mean, they never went through the test for the crests, they didn't fight that Lucemon, and from what I've heard, that guy's still around" Sho thought to himself.

"Whatever, I'm outta here" Sho said as he spun around and ran off. "Hey, wait up" Haru said with a grin as he followed.

"There's no way I'm traveling with these losers" Kai said as he also followed.

"Yo, what the hell just happened?" Drago asked as everyone left.

"They decided to be weak... come on, let's go get our spirits" Shintaru said as he began to walk off.

A few hours later and he began to think.

"Damn it, why do I keep thinking we should have gone with them" he thought before noticing something.

"Where the hell did Drago... damn it!" he growled out as he turned around.

"So he went back too" Shintaru muttered as he walked towards where the others were at.

_meanwhile with the others_

"So why'd we leave the bananas?" Haru asked.

"Because we need to find our digimon" Sho said as he walked a bit faster.

"Well technically, our digimon have a higher chance of finding us, unless of course... how could I have missed that?" Kai said allowed as he pulled out his digivice and looked at it.

"Good, the upgrade was successful" he said as he saw it begin to beep nearby.

"Our digimon are close... but it shows another dot on the radar, someone else is with them" Kai said.

"Huh… there is? But how, it's only been a few minutes right?" Sho said.

"There could have been other captives in the castle, as it is, we don't really know how long it's been, it could have been a few months for all we know" Kai said as he looked.

"Maybe they have a banana!" Haru said with a grin.

"Yo what the hell, leavin without me?" Drago yelled from behind as he ran towards them.

"Well technically you went with Shintaru, who decided to go somewhere else" Kai said, annoyed a bit now that someone from the gang was here, but finding that he still had control.

"Guess I hate Shintaru more" Kai thought with a sigh as he continued to walk.

"Did you bring any bananas?" Haru asked with a grin as he sat on Drago's head.

"Yo, what the hell, get off my head" Drago said as he tried to pull Haru off.

Haru jumped off instead, with an end result of Drago pulling his own hair.

"Yo, you're gonna pay for that!" Drago yelled as he attacked, only to be tripped from behind and fall on his face.

"Idiot, pay more attention to your surroundings" Shintaru said after tripping Drago.

"Why are you here? Didn't you ditch us already!" Kai yelled as he got in a fighting stance.

"If you think I'm going to waste my energy fighting you, you're sorely mistaken" Shintaru said as he walked past Kai and continued to walk towards where he thought the digimon to be.

"Damn you!" Kai yelled as he spun around and tried to punch him.

Shintaru spun around, caught his hand and twisted it back before forcing Kai to the ground and holding him there, all in one second.

"Didn't you already try this?" Shintaru said as he kicked Kai away and continued to walk.

"Damn him to hell" Kai muttered as he winced in pain while lying on the ground.

"Hey, don't worry about it" Sho said as he helped Kai up.

"He thinks he's all that… but he's not" Kai muttered.

"If you think about it, he doesn't think like that, he avoids the fights in his own way, and for the most part, is usually putting an end to the fight, even if he does do it pretty coldly" Sho said.

"Huh… he does?" Kai said as he thought about it.

"Drago tried to attack, he stopped it, I tried to attack, he stopped it both times, it does seem like he is avoiding these conflicts" Kai thought with a sigh.

"Well, his other egg was loyalty right? You know what the symbols mean?" Sho asked.

"They're traits based on the personality of the owner" Kai said as he thought of what that meant.

"So he's loyal..." Kai muttered before being interrupted.

"Was loyal, from what I can tell, me, you and Haru are still, for the most part, on our good traits while Drago and Shintaru are on their darker sides" Sho said, causing Kai to grimace.

"Great, he's a hero, smarter than me and more" Kai thought about Sho, annoyed that Sho was actually smarter than him.

"I didn't notice any of this at all, and Sho acts like it's obvious... which it is" Kai thought before Shintaru turned to them.

"Well, are you two coming, you want to find our digimon right?" Shintaru said coldly.

"Well...ya, of course" Sho said as he ran to catch up, letting go of his serious attitude.

"Whatever" Kai muttered as he followed them.

"So are you a banana?" Haru asked from behind Drago, who quickly spun around and tried to punch, only problem was, Haru imitated him, except without the spin, and he hit first, causing Drago to fall back a few feet.

"Damn monkey" Drago said while holding his cheek where he got hit.

"Are you morons done playing around yet?" Shintaru said without looking back.

"Hey, shut up, if we get attacked, I'm the only one with power right now, so hah, you have to rely on me!" Drago said cockily.

"Technically no, I can beat you without any power, also Sho can defeat a champion level digimon while in human form, as for Kai and Haru... they do have to rely on you" Shintaru said What was that?" Kai yelled in anger.

"I'm saying that, besides a big sword, you have no skill, not to mention you don't know how to use it" Shintaru said.

"And as for Haru, all he can do is copy, and he can't copy any powerful attacks, or copy attacks that need a weapon, so he could only copy Sho's techniques, which are only effective due to his training, otherwise, they are weak, so Haru has no one to copy in a battle" Shintaru said.

"...Fine, I guess you're right" Kai muttered sadly.

"I can't believe he's right" Kai thought.

"Uh, shouldn't we have passed our digimon by now?" Sho asked.

"Huh... your right!" Kai said as he looked at his digivice and blanched.

"We passed them!" He yelled.

"Moron, you're the one with the tracker, next time, pay attention" Shintaru said as he grabbed Kai's digivice and looked at it before heading towards where the dots on it were.

"Give me my digivice" Kai said as he jumped for it, only to be knocked down with ease.

"You didn't use it, so I will" Shintaru said as he burst off in a sprint.

"Yo, what the hell!" Drago yelled as he sped up to keep up.

"Well, oh well" Sho said as he followed. "I wanna play!" Haru said as he followed.

"Damn it" Kai said as he rubbed his head where he got hit before following.

A few hours later and they finally reached where their digimon were.

"Yo!" Drago yelled when he saw them, causing the digimon to turn around.

"Hey, took ya long enough!" Demidevimon said as he flew up.

"Hey, don't forget about us" Sho said as he walked up.

"I assure you, we have not" Dracmon said.

"Yep, can't forget a face, literally... unless someone removes my memory chip" Hagurumon said.

"So do we get banana's now?" Haru asked.

"Damn, I was hoping he wasn't here" Candlemon and Daemon said in unison.

"Hey, don't forget about me" Kai said as he walked up.

"Hey... where's your digivice?" Gabumon said as he saw Kai.

"Well someone else must have it correct?" Keramon said.

"Ya, Shintaru decided to use it to find you guys" Kai said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"... who's Shintaru?" Gabumon asked, causing Kai to fall to the ground.

"You'd think they'd have at least mentioned the names of their partners to everyone" Kai said.

"Yo Demidevimon, what's with Patamon?" Drago asked.

"Meh, his town got blown up by some evil digimon" Demidevimon said while attempting to shrug, which was pretty much impossible as he was only a blue ball of fur with wings.

"Say what!" Drago yelled. "That place got destroyed? Shit!" Drago said.

It was then that the last of them walked up.

"We found them, now let's go and get our spirits" Shintaru said.

"Hey, what's the rush, and besides, why get the spirits anyways?" Elecmon asked.

"So I won't need you" Shintaru said.

"Aaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnnnyways" Elecmon said while sweat dropping, trying to change the subject.

"Hey" Impmon said as he walked past.

"Yo, what's up with the weird purple whatever it is?" Drago asked Demidevimon.

"Uh... to put it simply, his friend died" Demidevimon said, not wanting to go into detail since he didn't think Impmon wanted anyone to know.

"Well than, we found them, let's go" Shintaru said as he turned to walk away.

"I like his attitude... I wonder if I can switch partners" Daemon said.

"Are you a banana?" Haru asked Daemon.

"SHUT UP!" Daemon yelled as he pulled out an axe and ran after Haru, who ran into Drago.

"That's it!" he yelled as he spirit evolved and began to run after Haru, who then ran into Hagurumon.

"Detecting hostile presence, or perhaps just stupid" Hagurumon said as he attacked as well.

"Well... that was random" Sho said with a laugh.

"Ya..." Kai said as he watched and sweat dropped.

"Ah, the banana people are chasing me!" Haru yelled as he ran.

"I'll show you a banana person!" Drago yelled as he sped up.

"Uh... wonder how long it'll take him to realize he insulted himself" Sho said, still laughing.

"We found them... now LET'S GO!" Shintaru growled.

"Ya ya, hold your horses" Sho said with a grin.

"I don't have horses" Shintaru said, now becoming annoyed.

It was at that point that he decided to do something about it.

Daemon ran by and was knocked to the ground by Shintaru's elbow.

Then Drago, or rather, Agunimon, came by... and ran into Shintaru's out stretched arm.

Finally came Hagurumon, who was also knocked down, but counting that he was a robot, Shintaru had to use a different approach.

He threw a rock in front of Hagurumon's vision.

When he turned, sensing a new threat, Shintaru moved behind him and pushed a button on the back.

This caused Hagurumon's body to shut down.

"A technological pressure point" Shintaru said calmly as he turned to Elecmon.

"Digiegg energize, carry Daemon and Hagurumon" he said as he walked to where Drago was and turned off his digivice, causing him to transform back to Drago.

Shintaru then picked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Let's go" he said as he began to walk away, Drago unconscious over his shoulder.

"Well I expected him to do something... but not this" Kai thought as his eye twitched before widening.

"That's a mega" he thought as he looked at Daemon.

"And one of the most powerful."

It was then that he looked at Dracmon.

"And that's Dracmon, if he becomes a mega, he could surpass anyone" Kai thought, remembering the information from his digivice.

"How come I got the weaklings" he thought before looking at Drago.

"An orange pig and blue fur ball with wings?" he thought as he checked the information.

"Still stronger" he said as his eye twitched.

"Hey Shintaru, we're in Frontier according to our digimon" Sho said.

"And your point is?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Well, I've been to Frontier already, so while we're here, we might as well get the items I have" Sho said as he pulled out the crests.

"What do they do?" Shintaru asked as he looked at them with a glare.

"They allow our digimon to go to the ultimate level" Sho said.

"... alright fine, anyone else been to Frontier before?" Shintaru said coldly.

"Ya, I have" Kai said.

"And what did you get?" Shintaru said in curiosity, not showing it on his face.

"My digivice got enhanced, now I can scan data, it memorizes all digimon and has a databank of nearly all of them, and much more" Kai said.

"Whatever... use your stupid 'enhanced' digivice to find where on Frontier we are so I can figure out where to go next" Shintaru said.

"Why don't we just teleport?" Sho said as he pulled out the teleportation device he had been given, only to see it was broken.

Everyone else did the same and had the same result.

"I guess we walk" Shintaru said as he turned to Kai.

"Well?" he asked as Kai looked at his digivice and pushed a few buttons, causing a detailed map projection to appear in the air.

"It looks like the place where I... wait a second, the device that updated my digivice attached to my computer... so we don't need to go anywhere" Kai said.

"Alright then, now what?" Shintaru said.

"Simple, we take a test" Kai said as he opened up his computer and flipped the switch.

"You go first Sho" Kai said.

"Sure, okay" Sho said as he walked to it and was sucked in.

Once again, the strange voice echoed.

"This quiz shall determine how powerful your digivices scanning abilities are" the voice said as the first question appeared.

"Question one, Are you willing to protect someone, even if they plan on killing you?" the voice said.

"You better believe I am!" Sho said confidently.

"Question two, Do you wish you had lived a different life and didn't have to be the one with this suffering?" the voice asked.

"... I would have said yes, but how you phrased it... what you're saying is, would I be willing to make someone else endure this so I wouldn't, and I would never do that, so my answer is... no way" Sho said.

"Alright then, Question three, would you die for those you consider friends?"

"Heh, I'd die for complete strangers if it meant they got to live, of course I'd die for friends" Sho said.

"You have proven yourself worthy in three questions alone, but the test must go on. Question 4, did you ever think of killing yourself to end the pain?" the voice asked.

"... I guess I did, but every time I thought of that, I thought about what that would mean, even though I'm only one person, I'm the person who stands in the way of the gang from taking complete control, and I give people hope. If I die... then I'd be killing thousands of peoples hopes and dreams. So even though I've thought of doing it... I never will" Sho said with a tone of voice that was calming and saddening, filled with hope, and yet filled with a memory of death, a voice that toyed with the very heart and soul of the one who heard it.

Even the voice was effected, as, if one listened closely, it sounded like someone was trying to hold back tears.

"... you have proven to have a pure heart, though I am one question short, there is nothing left to say" you pass, and by doing so, are granted the full power of your digivice's processing abilities" the voice said as it went on to describe said abilities before sending Sho flying out.

"Yo what the hell, you just got thrown out of a weirdo lap top thingy!" Drago said, pointing at the lap top.

" Drago... IT'S NOT A WEIRDO LAPTOP THINGY!" Kai yelled as his head became gigantic and flames appeared in his eyes.

"Eep, yes sir" Drago said as he took a few steps back... and tripped before falling onto Haru.

"Hello banana!" Haru said.

"Yo what the hell." Drago yelled as he jumped forward and ran away frm Haru, in doing so, his foot touched the laptop and he was pulled in.

"Hey! You kicked my lap top!" Kai yelled before noticing Drago wasn't there.

"Huh... where did Drago go?" Kai asked.

"Inside of your lap top" Shintaru said calmly.

"Damn him" Kai muttered as he waited for Drago's test to end.

As Drago landed on the ground of the place where the test would be taken, the all to familiar becoming voice echoed it's line's once again.

"This quiz shall determine how powerful your digivices scanning abilities are." It said.

"Yo, what the hell? I have ta take a stupid quiz?" Drago said.

"That is correct, question one, would you keep on fighting, even if the odds were against you?" the voice asked.

"You bet, I never back down from a challenge!" Drago said before thinking about what he had said.

"Actually no, I take that back" Drago said, his usual edge in his tone gone.

"I don't back down from obvious challenges... but I've backed down too often... but from now on, I'm not giving up!" Drago said, his confidence returning.

"Alright then, Question two, are you willing to die for what you believe in?" the voice asked.

"Um... I guess I haven't been, I've been too busy hiding in fear of death, I guess that's why I always looked up to Sho and Shintaru. Shintaru always goes into the battle, not caring whether he dies or not... and Sho goes into battles he knows he could be killed in, and just so he can save people he's never even met... I guess I have to work on that too" Drago muttered.

"Question three, if you had to choose between your life and your pride, which would you choose?"

"I would... choose my pride" Drago said as he looked away from wherever he thought the voice was coming from.

"I see you doubt your words, question 4, is your will strong enough to allow you to keep the promises you have just made?"

"... You... better believe it is!" Drago yelled, his voice full of confidence.

"You pass" the voice said as it told him what his digivice would allow.

"Sweet, so I can look up on everyone's history.. And they'll never know" he thought as he was teleported out of the computer.

"Three down, two to go" Kai said as he moved to the side to avoid Drago, who was also thrown out.

"Next is Shintaru" Kai said as Shintaru walked to where the computer was and tapped the switch before being sucked in.

He, unlike everyone else, landed on his feet.

"This quiz shall determine how powerful your digivices scanning abilities are." the voice said.

"I know what it does, hurry up and ask the questions" Shintaru said.

"Question one, if someone were to betray you, what would you do to them?" the voice asked.

"I would kill them slowly and painfully" Shintaru said with no emotion in is voice.

The voice shuddered in response, or at least, the owner of the voice did.

"Question 2, would you have betrayed your friends to save your sister back before it happened?" the voice asked.

"My question, how do you know about that!" Shintaru said angrily.

"It is recorded, the information is one of the upgrades in the digivice" the voice said.

Shintaru grimaced at that.

"So everyone else will know" he thought.

"The answer to your question is this... to save my sister, I would do anything" Shintaru said, noticing a flicker of movement in the shadows but ignoring it.

"Who cares what that was" he thought.

"So by what you are saying, they betrayed you in order to escape reality, but you would have betrayed them in order to protect one person, a way to escape the reality." the voice said.

"Yes, now what about question three?" Shintaru said coldly.

"Yes, question three" the voice said, suddenly seeming different, darker and more foreboding.

"Alright then, it's obvious you are someone different... but I assume you still have questions to ask" Shintaru said, raising an eyebrow.

"Heh, amazing, so you saw through my disguise" the voice said.

"Not really, you're a voice from nowhere, you don't have a disguise" Shintaru said with his arms crossed.

"Uh right... Alright then, question three, heh heh, are you willing to do anything if it means bringing your sister back?" the new voice asked.

"Yes, I am" Shintaru said, intrigued as it sounded more like a deal than a mere question.

"Interesting... question 5, are you willing to betray your fellow digidestined to help Lucemon, who, in return shall bring your sister back?" the voice asked.

" I am" Shintaru said before beginning to speak again.

"But if I am to do so, I must first gain the rest of my needed abilities while I still can" Shintaru said.

"... alright then" the voice said as Shintaru appeared out side, somehow avoiding the thrown out part.

"Hey, come you didn't get thrown!" Drago said.

"Simple, I'm not a fool" Shintaru muttered as he turned and sat down.

"Now only Haru is left" Shintaru said.

"Hey Haru, touch your digivice to this computer" Kai said after failing to get Haru to cooperate by asking.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because there are banana's in here" Kai said.

"BANANA!" he yelled as he was pulled in.

"That worked well" Kai said with a sigh as he waited. "BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA BANANA" Haru yelled as he fell and hit the ground.

"Hey, there's no banana's here!" Haru said.

"This quiz shall determine how powerful your digivices scanning abilities are."

The original voice that had spoken to Kai said.

"Does this have to do with banana's?" Haru asked.

"No, question one, do you..." the voice began before Haru raised his hand.

"Yes?" the voice asked.

"Are you a banana?" Haru asked.

"No, question one, would you..." the voice began before Haru raised his hand.

"Yes, what now?" the voice asked.

"Do you like bananas?" Haru asked.

"Sure, whatever, Question one, have you..." the voice began before Haru interrupted again.

"What is it now?" the voice asked, annoyed.

"Can I have a banana?" he asked.

"... fine, but after the quiz, AND NO MORE ASKING ABOUT BANANAS !" the voice yelled.

"Okie dokie" he said.

"Whatever, question 1.. Wait a second, who are you?" the voice asked.

"My name's Haru" he said.

"... You're not on this list, why are you..." the voice began before disappearing.

Suddenly, a needle was shot into Haru's back and he transformed into Dark Haru.

"Interesting, he didn't have a quiz ready for your counterpart" the new voice said, different from either of the two before, and having a snake like quality to it.

"Yes, but that doesn't really matter now does it?" Dark Haru said.

"Now then, why did you call me here?" he asked.

"Simple, our lord has seen a use for you, he asks that you join him and help conquer this world and all the others" the voice said.

"Interesting enough, I will help him, but for now, I have my own plans, try back in a few weeks" Dark Haru said as he forced himself out and transformed back.

"There were no banana's in there" Haru said, not noticing that Dark Haru had upgraded his digivices, and had also added in one more feature.

"That's everyone... let's go get those crests now" Shintaru said as he looked at his digivice and headed to where the crests were at.

"Hey, wait a second, wasn't there another person with you guys before we met?" he said as he turned to the digimon.

"Ya, an Agumon was with us... but he left, he said he had his own path to follow" Keramon said.

"Hey, come on, why are we walking anyways" Drago asked as he spirit evolved and ran ahead, ignoring what was just said.

"... Elecmon, transform to Leomon and carry me" Shintaru said.

"Ya ya whatever" Elecmon said as he did what he was told.

"Looks like we better catch up" Kai said as both Keramon and Gabumon digivolved.

He jumped on Gabumon's back while Kurisarimon carried Patamon, Demidevimon and Candlemon.

"Ya, we might as well catch up" Sho said as Dracmon and Hagurumon digivolved.

He got inside of Guardromon and hurried to catch up while Sangloupmon teleported ahead to where the others where.

In a few minutes, they were off, headed towards their next destination, and the challenges that awaited them.

_Meanwhile in the Digital Guardians Hideout_

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR CONNECTION WAS CUT?" Gallantmon yelled at his subordinate.

"Someone else was there, he cut half way through my conversation with Shintaru and I got it back in time for someone named Haru to come in, then it disappeared again" the subordinate said.

"Interesting, it seems they are beginning their plan" Wargreymon said.

"Yes, question is, what it is?" Metalgarurumon said.

"I suppose we'll have to wait and find out" Azulongmon said.

_Meanwhile in a Dark Room_

"Sir, we have gotten both of them to agree" the digimon that had spoken to Dark Haru said.

"Good, soon our plan will take effect" Lucemon said calmly.

"Speakin a plans, when ya gonna tell us what it is?" one of the voices said.

"Soon, soon indeed" Lucemon said

* * *

And thus ends chapter 12 of this story, and also, the beginning of part two, so to speak, as I'm only talking to myself.

If I'm not, please review and say I'm not talking to myself... really, review, I haven't gotten a review in over a year... and most of the ones I do have are from my friend .


End file.
